How to save a life
by Willofhounds
Summary: Record breaker/Fairy Tail. Hibiki Kuze better known as Gray Fullbuster is dying. After saving the world twice his life force is finally beginning to run out. Slowly he pulls away from his friends and joins Jp's to give his life a purpose. Yamato though has seems to forgotten everything. Will this influence whats to come? Or will it speed up the process?
1. Chapter 1

A/N I came up with the idea while reading a Christmas fic. Has to be the craziest idea I have had to date. Enjoy. Hibiki is Gray. Get over it.

Loke's POV

It had been two years since both he and Gray had been banned from the Celestrial World. At least he had been allowed to stay in Fiore. Gray for his part in the death had been forced to return to a world he hated.

Now he stood in front of Karen's grave as he faded in and out. He had pushed everyone away in an effort to make the pain more manageable. The truth was he didn't want to fade away. He wanted to continue fighting with Fairy Tail.

A sound behind him drew his attention away from his inner pain. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Lucy. This girl was a Celestrial wizard. One of the few good ones that didn't abuse their spirits. What was she doing here?

He was about to ask when a bout of weakness made his knees go weak. He collapsed onto the ground and she rushed to his side.

She asked," What's happening to you Loke? Don't lie to me. I know what happened with Karen."

As surprised as he was he couldn't find it in him to lie about his condition. He said breathing hard," It was my fault and I have lived with the guilt ever since. When someone dies they are gone forever. I wish i could take it back but I cant. The only way I could make it right is to disappear forever."

He began to fade in and out even more. She said sounding concerned," Oh no Loke!"

"I guess this is it. It's my time."

She asked as he struggled just to breathe," What do you mean your time? You can't just give up!"

He said breathlessly," For me to disappear forever."

He looked down at his hand and said," Ever since that day I have been banned from the Celestrial World. When we killed Karen we broke a fundamental Celestrial Law. Now we have to pay the price."

His thoughts went out to the friend he had made. Lupus the thirteenth gate. While the other spirits mostly ignored the Dark Celestrial spirit Loke had gone out of his way to be friendly to the other. Lupus was a rare gate that was connected to other Earth's. Before he was banned from the Celestrial World he could freely move between them.

As he was Leo the Lion the Light of the Celestrial Spirit, Lupus the Wolf was the Dark. Something many spirits and humans got wrong was the fact that dark didn't mean evil. It was the balance. One that had to be kept if the worlds didn't want to be plunged into chaos. He hoped that his friend and fellow wizard would be able to find forgiveness. That was their penance. They must find someone that didn't know them at all before the incident to forgive them. Only then would they be allowed back to the Celestrial World.

He said," I have been waiting for this. For my magical energy to finally run out. Now it's about to happen right in front of Karen's grave. Then I'll be free. Free from the guilt that has burdened me. Before i go I want to thank you. You have restored my faith in celestrial wizards."

She said surprising him," Wait! I can save you! You can't give up yet. All you have to do is go back to the Celestrial World. Right?"

Wait what? She wanted to save him?! Why? Didn't she understand this was all his fault?

Gently he replied as he gave her his final wish," Please tell everyone in Fairy Tail I said goodbye."

He watched in horror as tears seemed to be held back in her eyes. She slammed fist down as she said," That's not fair!"

"Lucy..." he didn't get any further as she said determinedly," I won't let you die! There's got to be a way I can send you back!"

He lied unable to conceal his surprise," I'm afraid that's impossible. I broke the law and I'm being punished."

She said," And so. This isn't right. You didn't kill Karen. It was just an accident. It wasn't your fault."

That was the first time anyone besides Lupus had said that to him. Lupus who found a hidden gate that allowed him to visit Earthland. Only for it to be sealed by the Celestrial Spirit King just a few days before.

She wrapped her arms around him in what would have been a hug. He stiffened unused to contact from a Celestrial wizard. Loke could sense her forgiveness from said accident. It wasn't something he honestly wanted. He deserved to be punished. Lupus deserved forgiveness. Not him.

He tried to say," Lucy... I..." She interrupted him her magic energy rising," Open Gate of the Lion. Take Leo back to the Celestrial World. Please open!"

He turned slightly in her grip. No one had tried to force his gate open. No one was strong enough to. Even without the blocks on it.

She cried into his chest as he said touching her shoulder," Calm down. It won't work. It's okay!"

She snapped at him," It's not okay. I can't just sit here and watch as my friend disappears right before my eyes."

Pure golden magic energy like he never felt before encircled them. The magic was extremely powerful and crackled like lightning.

She yelled," Open Gate of the Lion! OPEN!"

He said fearful for her," Stop it. You're going to use up all your magical energy like this."

"Whatever it takes," she said holding tightly onto him," I'm going to save you, Loke. I'll open your gate. I won't give up! I promise I'll get you to the Celestrial World!"

"It's too dangerous!"

Lucy ignored him as she exerted even more magical energy as she cried," Open Gate of the Lion. Open!"

He said trying to convince her as much as himself," It's not going to open for you. As far as they are concerned I'm responsible for Karen's death. They won't let me go back."

His words only seemed to fuel her determination. Why would someone go so far for someone like him? Was this what it was like to have someone care about you?

In all honesty he didn't know. Unlike Lupus his only family had been his fellow Celestrial Spirits. Then his friends in the guild.

Lupus was born a human. When Deloria attacked his home he found his inheritance. It didn't take him long to find a home in another Earthland. The only time he returned was for his magic training and to renew his life force. Then Karen had found his key. Like Loke he wouldn't allow her to abuse Aries. So they kept her from being able to summon any other Celestrial Spirits. That was why they were being punished. It made Loke hate himself for his role in what would be his friends death.

He snapped at her," Cut it out, Lucy. You're starting to assimilate with me! If you don't stop you will disappear too."

"I won't stop until the Gates open. I won't let you die! What's the point of having magic power if you can't protect the people you care about!"

"Don't do this! Please don't make me live with the guilt of killing you too!"

Lucy looked him straight in the eyes as she shouted," You didn't kill her! Whoever decided you were responsible needs to know that they were wrong!"

This resulted in a small explosion as time stopped. This knocked them away from each other. Loke felt a familiar presence beginning to appear. The water around tjem began to flow up instead of down. He better than anyone knew what that meant.

Lucy asked fear lacing her voice," Whoah what's going on?"

Loke said in disbelief," Impossible. It's him! The Celestrial Spirit King. What in the heck is he doing here?"

Though it came out a question he already knew the answer. He was here because of what Lucy said.

A deep voice said," Hello my old friend. As you well know both wizards and spirits must obey celestrial law. And taking the life of a key holder is forbidden under any circumstance. Though not by your or Lupus' hand you both are still responsible for key holder's death, Leo the Lion. Therefore both you and Lupus have both been banished from the Celestrial World for eternity."

Lucy said angrily," Hold on. That doesn't seem right."

Loke said knowing the futility of it," Lucy stop."

The spirit king said," Old friend. Human girl. I have made my judgement and it stands. Leo and Lupus have broken Celestrial Law."

He still couldn't believe that the elder Celestrial spirit had come. He must care a great deal about what Lucy thought. Though he didn't understand why.

Lucy said keeping to her views as she stood up," Loke has been suffering in the human world for three long years. I don't know who this Lupus is but I bet he is no better off. They didn't kill Karen but they did stand up to her. Because somebody had to protect Aries."

"I must say it pains me to see my old friend in such a condition. I am surprised that one would try and protect a spirit they know nothing about. Especially one such as Lupus."

Loke winced internally. The Spirit King had always been set in his ways. He never liked Lupus who enjoyed doing things his own way. No matter what anyone else thought.

Lucy asked angrily," What is wrong with you?! An old friend is still a friend! Well there is one right in front of you asking for a second chance. So open you eyes stash face."

"Stash face?"

"Uh, Lucy?" Came Loke.

Ignoring both of them Lucy continued on," Karen died because she took on a job she couldn't handle. He had nothing to do with it. You have to change your verdict. Because he's innocent."

Her magic activated around her again. Loke finally had enough. He couldn't allow her to continue on like this. He couldn't live with anymore guilt.

He said angrily gritting his teeth," Just drop it already. It doesn't matter if the verdict is changed. I'm not looking for forgiveness. I want to disappear and finally be free from this guilt!"

The magic exploded as she shouted," I won't let you! You disappearing won't bring Karen back to life. It will only cause more sadness and pain! You didn't do anything wrong! Because it can't be a crime to protect the people you care about!"

The key of the Gate of Lupus burned underneath his shirt. It was reacting to the magic around him. For the first time since Karen's death the Gate was opening just enough to allow the boy to slip into the world. To his surprise so did many of the other gates. The rest were all from Lucy's group.

Lupus hand was more of a ghost as it touched Loke's shoulder. He was surprised that she could summon all of those spirits. Not to mention summoning the most stubborn spirit of them all. From the lack of hate on the King's face he knew that his friend couldn't be seen. Only felt by him because of their bond.

She turned her anger on him as she asked," What about all of your friends? You're just going to leave them? If you were to die you would leave me and Aries. And everyone else here behind. Think about us and his miserable we would be without you!"

All the spirits gazes turned to him. They had been allies and friends. Some he was closer to than others but they were all friends. Anger and sadness filled their gazes. It made him understand. No one wanted him to disappear. Maybe Lucy was right.

As the presence dissipated she collapsed. He caught her carefully.

She said barely loud enough to be heard," All of my friends who came forward just now. Feel the same way."

Friends? She considered them her friends? That was something unheard of now.

The Spirit King interrupted his thoughts," Hearing you speak so highly of my old friend has led me to think that maybe it's not his actions but the law itself that should be changed. Leo and Lupus were forced to commit their crime to protect Aries. Their brethren. And the human girl is willing to give her life to protect Leo's. I am so moved by your bonds loyalty. I shall make an exception. Leo the Lion you are granted return passage to the Celestrial World. Lupus should he make a similar bond i will also make an exception for."

Loke felt Lupus' hand tighten on his shoulder. The wolf boy was less likely to look for forgiveness than he was. It was surprising that he was still alive. The boy used his magic more often than Loke did. Yet it was Loke that almost disappeared first.

The Spirit King disappeared and he gained his feet tiredly. He could feel the Celestrial World calling to him. He had something to say to Lucy before he left though.

He helped her to her feet and said," Thank you Lucy. You can call upon me at any time."

As he returned to the Celestrial World he left behind his key for her.

Hibiki's POV

It had been a year since he saved the world for a second time. Three since he was thrown into the world for killing a Celestrial wizard. In the time since he saved the world he found out that he was slowly killing himself by summoning demons. Like using his magic summoning demons was eating at his life force. His time in this world was almost over.

To save his friends from the pain he joined JP's. Today was his first day. It seemed that everyone remembered what had happened. Every one but the one that meant the most. Yamato didn't remember him. It stung but he pushed through it. He was only an assistant now. He would do his job. Right till the day he disappeared.

Just the night before Like had been forgiven by a Celestrial Wizard. With the wizard willing to risk her life to save his. Loke had been granted safe passage back to the Celestrial World. A deal had been struck about his own situation. If he could find someone who would forgive hik knowing everything he had done. He would be allowed to return to return to Fiore.

There would be no forgiveness for him. Atoning for his sins in the only way possible was what he planned to do. Though he would enjoy his time with JP's while he could.

The uniform was as stiff as he remembered it looking. Still it was a was a way to spend what time he had left.

The diet building hadn't changed in the year since he been gone. People looked at him as he went through but no one stopped him. His first stop was the chief's office. Miyako had taken the mantel of chief instead of Yamato. From what he understood Yamato still helped run things. Though he had more freedom than before.

When he knocked on the chief's door he was told to enter. Unsurprisingly her first words to him were blunt and honest.

"You look … older in that."Miyako's brow lifts up her forehead, hiding behind her messy fringe.

It doesn't take a genius – of which Hibiki is most definitely not – to discern that she's appraising him. The Chief's lips are pursed and Hibiki would pay all the yen in the world to glimpse inside that pretty, but utterly baffling, head of hers.

"I hear that's a good thing," Hibiki says smoothly.

Miyako sighs, a delicate hand pressing to her forehead. "Please. This is no place for jokes." There's a poignant pause in which she adds, cautiously, "…at least, not while you're on the clock."

It is good to see you," she begins again, this time with a renewed warmth to her words that reminds Hibiki of their conversations during those last few days of the previous world. In those moments, Hibiki had seen her humanity; he had seen her grow as a person and learn to love herself and the value of an individual. It was worth every headache along the way.

"You too," Hibiki says with a genuine smile devoid of any jest. "How are you?"

"I can't complain," she says, tilting her head high, "After all, it is my responsibility to lead as head of the Hotsuin clan. It is my sworn duty to protect those that cannot protect themselves."

A lazy grin blossoms on Hibiki's face. "Everyone, then, huh?"

Miyako pauses, and then a rare smile flits across her face before she rolls her eyes. "I trust you have looked at your folder by now?"

The folder she was speaking of was his assignment. In it had been his id badge. One that was now pinned to his jacket. An upgraded cellphone. Then just basic information. It wasn't like he didn't already know his way around. He did. So much time spent helping Jp's he had best know his way around. Otherwise he would be in trouble.

She asked quietly," Do you have any questions?"

He looked at her seriously as he replied," You know what is soon to happen to me?"

Her smile faded. In its place was a sad look. It wasn't pity just a sad knowing look.

She said nodding her head slightly," Yes I know. Is there anyway to prevent it?"

Lying through his teeth he said," No. The decision stands. My life force is low. Much lower than what can be sustained for long. I suspect I have until the end of the year. If I'm lucky."

She nodded and said," That's the same impression I received. Though I do not understand why your life force is draining away."

Her unasked question was left unanswered. There was no way any of them would understand. Demons and magic were normal. Magic and Celestrial spirits were not.

All he could do was shake his head and give her a fake smile. One that she saw right through.

Shaking her head in exasperation she said," Go. Your office is on the third floor. You have an appointment with my brother a two this afternoon."

Excitement bubbled in his chest. He looked forward to seeing Ysmato again. He and the Chief had grown close before the final battle. It had been a slight disappointment when the other had not contacted him after the battle.

So instead of waiting he immediately joined Jp's after graduation. Daichi and the others were going to college. To be honest he didn't want to be near his friends when he began to fade. It would just make it harder for him when it was time to leave.

Joining Jp's at least gave him a purpose. A meaning to live while he waited out his time. Less than a year was an unbearable amount of time without something to do after all.


	2. Jp's part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Nightmare WingXFallen Tenshi: Thanks for your review my friend. I will continue to update. I'm glad you love the story. Hard to believe it was written on a whim.

Kami no Kage-Sama: Thanks for your review my friend. There will be an eventual Yamato/Hibiki pairing. It will be sometime before that pairing happens.

Hibiki's POV

He had a few hours to kill before his meeting with Yamato. So far he had already gone over the basics of what they expected of him. Honestly it wasn't much. His job was to stick close to Yamato and do as he was asked. It made him sound like a secretary.

Was this really what his last few months would be like? It seemed to easy for him to go out like that. Too much like Loke.

Absent mindedly he left hand scratched at the Fairy Tail emblem under his jacket. As per instructions he was wearing the Jps uniform. In the hopes of annoying Yamato he wore his bunny hoodie under it.

His thoughts returned to Fairy Tail. He wondered if those he once considered family even remembered him. It had been so long since he was banished he doubted it. There was a lot of things he missed about that world. Being able to freely use his magic was one of them.

When he first came to this world he realized that no one knew of magic. That he had to hide that he was a wizard or risk being an experiment. He had been lucky that the Kuze family had taken him in. They didn't care about who he was. Or more importantly what he had done. Instead they accepted him with open arms.

Time had flown when he arrived. Before he knew it a month had passed. Through trial and error he found that using magic at all depleted his life force. So he had sworn not to use it. To make the most of the world he had been banished to. His life was simple right up until someone decided it was to simple.

At the high school he had been attending he met a brown haired boy named Daichi Shijima. One day he spoke to him. Hibiki smiled at memory.

Flashback

The school bell rang. It was another day. Another bore. In this world he couldn't use his magic. If he did he would drain his life force. From what he could tell he could live for a few years as long as he didn't use it.

It had only been a few months since his banishment. Already he was hating this world. The people knew nothing of magic or guilds. Those that called themselves magicians used petty parlor tricks for money. The lives that people lived here made them happy. It only made him even more homesick.

When he first entered the school everyone wanted to talk to him. It wasn't because they wanted to be his friend. No it was because he was shiny and new.

It also made him the perfect target for bullies. Those who wanted to show him his place. For the most part he ignored them. On occasion though he had to fight back.

As he tried to leave the school a group of bullies cornered him in an abandoned hallway. It seemed today would be one of the days he would have to fight. Taking a deep breath he readied himself for battle. His cold blue eyes stared at the bullies.

One asked," What is with this guy? Shouldn't he be shaking in his boots? It's five on one."

Hibiki answered for them," Compared to what I have faced in time past you are nothing. If you still want to fight bring it on."

One on the left said noticing something," Hey guys," they turned to look at him," I can see my breath."

Sure enough every time he breathed out a white mist came out. Which shouldn't have been possible during this time of year. It was summer. Fear entered all of their eyes.

Hibiki was worried for another reason. The fact that it got so cold because of his anger meant he was losing control over his magic.

In his moment of distraction one decided to attack yelling," You freak! You don't belong here. Go back to whatever hell hole you came from. We dont want a demon like you here."

As the other went for a follow through attack someone intervened. A brown haired boy grabbed his arm and twisted. The one attacking Hibiki yelped in pain.

Without thinking about it they went back to back. So they could cover each other. While Hibiki could have taken them he allowed the other to help him. Maybe it would give him an ally in this world.

When they sent the group packing the brown haired boy said," They usually aren't like that. It must be because you're always alone."

That or they sensed that he wasn't normal. Maybe deciding to go to school was a mistake. He should have stayed as a loner. It wasn't like he was going to live long enough to make it to graduation.

The boy then shivered. He said jokingly," Man you are a freaking freezer. That's so cool. I'm Daichi Shijima."

His first instinct was to say that he was Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail. Catching himself just in time he replied," Hibiki Kuze. Thanks for your help."

He turned to leave only to be stopped when the other followed. Growling he said," Don't follow me."

"Dont be like that. Come on. Let's be friends."

It took all of his self control not to snap at the fool. He had friends. Just not in this world. The last friend he made they ended up killing a Celestrial wizard. While it was an accident they were both banished because of it.

A hand was held out to him. The gesture was obvious. While he could shake it and walk away no strings attached. He was reluctant to do so. Something was drawing him to the other boy.

With a sigh he said shaking it," Fine."

End of flashback

A faint smile appeared on his face in remembrance. While he had tried to go back to his simple life after that Daichi didn't let him. The brown haired boy stuck to him like glue for almost three years. Even when it seemed the whole world was against them.

A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. A black haired woman stood there. Her warm onyx eyes met his own blue ones. Makoto Sako. The person who first introduced him to Jp's.

He raised his hand in greeting and said," Mako come in."

Confident as ever she did as she was bid. At his insistence she took a seat across from him.

She said noting the bunny hoddie," You haven't changed at all Kuze. It's good to see you."

He replied with a gentle smile," Why should I change? I am who I am. Though I do admit I have changed somewhat."

It was true. He wasn't a carefree as he had once been. Years before he would have never been able to see himself in such a position. The person he had been back then was different as well.

Gray Fullbuster had only cared about improving himself and his friends in Fairy Tail. He wouldn't have cared much about trying to save the world. After all what could a fifteen year old do.

Now he knew that he could make a difference. That just because he was young did not excuse inaction. Not that it meant anything to his current predicament.

Makoto was now staring at him with a worried expression. At his questioning glance she said," You zoned out there. Is everything okay Kuze?"

He said with a fake smile," It's fine Mako. After every thing we have gone through you could call me Hibiki. We saved the world together twice."

Once again he was extending his hand in friendship. Honestly he should stop doing such things. He was dying after all. Making friends would only make it harder for him to leave when the time came. Wasn't that why he joined Jp's? To slowly pull away from everyone? Possibly die in battle rather than his failing life force?

Coming out of his musings he noticed that his friend was now even more concerned. He needed to stop zoning out like that.

He said in a false cheer," I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind I guess."

There was some disbelief in her eyes. He wasn't known for having long deep thoughts. Unless the world was in danger. Then it was more of battle strategy than anything else.

He asked trying to divert the conversation away from him," How are things here? I was surprised when I didn't hear from anyone until Miyako accepted my application."

It had in fact hurt some. Then a thought entered his mind. Maybe they had forgotten. That excuse was immediately thrown out. Daichi and Io remembered. So he put in an application. It was a surprise to find Miyako as chief instead of Yamato. Then again the man had been made a captain. Leader of his own part of Jp's. This gave the man much of the same duties and roles. Makoto was also a captain.

She said after a moment," At first we were just putting things back together. Trying to come back from everything that had happened. Most people don't remember what happened. Those that fought alongside us do. Ronaldo in particular has made contact."

That was good. At least they were doing what needed to be done. Not forgetting him. For some reason them forgetting him would have made it worse. That's what he didn't understand. Still he shook himself from the dark thoughts.

He said," I'm glad to be back here. Over the times we saved the world it had become like a home."

Mako nodded and stood. She said as she was preparing to leave," It's good to have you back, Kuz... no Hibiki. If you have any problems let me know. I'll see what can be done."

He gave her a grateful smile. After she left he spent what was left of his time focusing on his control. Even with his tolerance to the cold he could feel it now. How the room felt like the mountains in which he trained in.

His lack of control over his magic was terrifying. What was worse was the thought of Jp's finding out what he was. No doubt they would treat him like a demon. Try to seal him away. That would end terribly. He would die alone.

Dying alone. Part of him wanted to die alone. So that he couldn't hurt anyone else. So that he didn't have anyone that would miss him.

Another part of him didn't want to die. Still didn't want to be forgiven. Who could be forgiven for killing someone? Not him.

The alarm set on his phone went off. That told him it was time to go to his meeting with Yamato. With a sigh he stood and stretched. His back cracked as he stretched. Then he moved down the hall.

Yamato's office wasn't far from his own. For a moment he jusr stared at the door. He could knock but where was the fun in that. So he did what any sane member of Fairy Tail would have done.

He kicked the door in.


	3. Jp's ch 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Nightmare WingXFallen Tenshi: Thanks for your review my friend. Yeah I liked that seen too. Now we get to see Yamato's reaction. Should be a fun time. Even using Yamato's POV for a little bit. Give some insight.

Yamato's POV

Being a captain in the new JP's had been interesting. Miyako allowed him more duties outside of the Diet building than when he had been chief. Given that he wanted to see the world it was pleasant. Already he was putting aside time and money towards a trip. It wouldn't be soon but it would happen.

Another thing was he noticed how every one seemed to be walking around like on eggshells. Some seemed to remember what had happened. Such as his sister and Mako. Yet the person he expected to hear from never called. It had been a disappointment.

Questions ran through his analytical mind. Did Hibiki remember their journey together? Did the others of their little party?

Surely if Shijima or Nitta remembered then Hibiki would. Yet the awaited call never came. By the time a folder of a new recruit ended up on his desk he had given up hope. When he opened it he was surprised. So surprised he almost left to demand answers from Miyako.

A familiar black haired boy with blue eyes. Ones that bore right into his soul. Hibiki Kuze had applied to Jp's and was accepted. On top of that the boy had been assigned to him. Couldn't be coincidence. Yet if he remembered why hadn't he made contact with him?

A sting of hurt ran through him. For the moment he pushed it to the side. They had a meeting later. Maybe them he would get some answers. If Hibiki remembered he would bring it up in their meeting.

Hours into his day he was working on paperwork. Long forgotten was his meeting with the young man. So when he door was kicked in to say in the least he was annoyed. No one in Jp's had the audacity to kick in his door. Not unless they had a death wish.

Looking up from his paperwork he saw the familiar blue eyes. Something he had not noticed before became obvious. The room's temperature dropped several degrees. If he had not been so meticulous he wouldn't notice.

To his annoyance and amusement he saw a familiar white bunny hoodie. It was Hibiki Kuze. There wasn't any recognition just a goofy grin.

He growled," Kuze. Sit."

Then he turned back to his paperwork. In doing so he missed the hurt look in Kuze's eyes. For a long moment their was silence.

Then Yamato held out a file for the boy," Read this Kuze. It will give you all the information needed for our mission tomorrow. Dismissed."

The boy looked at him. This time he saw the pain in the boy's eyes. He ignored it. This boy was not his Hibiki and the one he knew was gone.

Yamato sighed. At least he knew that he could find out if Hibiki had the same potential. This time without a world ending issue.

Hibiki's POV

After kicking in Yamato's door in he expected a friendly snap. One that he would have given before. Instead he was given a cold look. It hurt like nothing before. Even more than when he was forced into this strange world.

Yamato growled," Kuze. Sit."

Hibiki did as he was told. Hurt filled his eyes watching Yamato carefully. Grey eyes reading the paperwork in front of him. Hibiki's blue eyes stared at his hands.

It took a few minutes for Yamato to speak again. This time he was holding a file out to him," Read this Kuze. It will give you all the information needed for our mission tomorrow. Dismissed."

With a last look of hurt to his friend he left the room. Going silently back to his own office. Once alone he collapsed into his chair.

How had this happened? How could Yamato have forgotten what happened? He sent a message to Daichi.

Hibiki: Daichi he doesn't remember.

Daichi: Who? Yamato?

Hibiki: Who else? He didn't even show any recognition when I kicked in his door. Just silent appraisal. It was like when we first met him all over again.

The response took a little longer to come. As if Daichi was processing what he said. His phone buzzed.

Daichi: You kicked in his door?! Have you lost your mind. He could have killed you. Especially if he doesn't remember who we are. Or what we did together.

Hibiki realized his friend had a point. He had been foolish to assume that just because every one else remembered. That Yamato would too. In doing so he could have damaged their potential work relationship for good.

Hibiki: Everyone else remembers. Why doesn't he? Why doesn't Yamato remember us?

Daichi: I don't know man. Maybe you should go talk to Mako. She might have an answer.

He sighed. Daichi was right. Makoto would know what to do from here. It took him fifteen minutes of searching for him to find her.

Makoto was in the training gym practicing martial arts. Some he recognized others he didn't. A wave of dizziness hit him. He had to lean against the wall while he watched. While he made it look casual he could feel his strength draining. His time on this earth was running short.

When Makoto looked up she seemed surprised. Obviously she had not sensed him come in. Guilt touched his soul. His presence must be fading along with his strength.

She said smiling once she got over her surprise," Kuze, its good to see you. How was your meeting with General Yamato?"

Looking away he replied hurt," He doesn't remember what we went through, Mako."

It took her a moment to realize what he meant. Then her face went pale. She moved closer to him and he pushed off the wall. It took all his concentration not to sway on his feet.

She asked concern in her eyes," Are you well, Kuze?"

For a moment he considered telling her the truth. Then his rational side took over again. Telling her that he was dying would be stupid. She would only try to help him. There was nothing that could help him now.

He smiled fakely as he replied," I'm fine. It just hurts that Yamato doesn't remember what we've gone through together."

She looked at him assessing his truthfulness. Then she nodded accepting what he said. Then she began to think.

After a moment she said," I didn't notice anything strange. He didn't speak of what had happened. Given we were rebuilding Jps I didn't think anything of it. Now that. I think about it. It was strange that he didn't say anything about it. Or even ask about you."

Sighing he rubbed at his eyes. This was exhausting to think about. How was it that everyone else could remember? Yet the one person he wanted to remember didn't? Yamato had become his light. Why he kept fighting.

Makoto asked snapping him out of his thoughts," What are you going to do?"

His head snapped up and he replied," I'll probably just stay with Jps."

For however long I have left was left unsaid. Only Miyako knew that he was dying. No one else needed to know. It would only bring more pain.

She nodded and said," Then you should read up on the files. Yamato won't go easy on you. Especially since he doesn't remember you."

Hibiki nodded then said his goodbyes. For now he would follow her advice and read through some of the files. Especially the ones on the mission he was given from Yamato.

Once back at his office he put the file on his desk and opened it. It was the file on one of the nearby mountains. Apparently it had a demon seal there. While that wasn't surprising considering where Jps held many seals. This one looked familiar but he couldn't dredge up the memory from where.

Something he had learned from Loke was that their world's had weak spots. Spots where if one was powerful enough. Or had the right magic. They could cross between the world's. These spots were highly regulated by the Spirit King.

Still they were a weak point. One that he as a Celestrial Spirit could not leave unchecked. Tomorrow would be the perfect time.

That night found him laying on his bed. While this wasn't his room in Fairy Tail it was still nice. His thoughts weren't on the room. Instead they were on his once friend Yamato. Would he ever regain his memories?

It didn't seem like it. No he would just have to act as a Jp's member. Then when his time came fade away without hurting anyone.

The next morning came quickly. He woke earlier than normal to get to Jp's. His mission was to leave before regular hours. Yamato was waiting for him at the entrance a car by his side.

The man was wearing a heavier Jp's coat with a silver long sleeved shirt and black pants. He was also wearing a heavy pair of gloves.

For his part Hibiki was wearing his white and blue bunny hoodie. Over that was his Jp's jacket and black uniform pants. No gloves. He would be fine. Cold doesn't bother someone who specialized in ice magic.

Yamato snapped his head towards the car. A clear indicated for him to get in. Without a word he entered the car. He sat on the far side so that he could look out the window. No matter how many times he travelled he was surprised at home much his world differed from this one.

Yamato sat on the other side not even glancing at him. They both rode in respectable silence. It took two hours for them to reach the seal site. Like it jad been before one could see their breath in the air.

Yamato dryly commented," You look comfortable for it being this cold out. Normally new members of Jp's don't take to it so well."

Hibiki replied honestly," I'm more comfortable with the cold than the heat. According to the app I specialize in ice magic. It won't effect me as it would others."

Yamato nodded stiffly before they began the last leg of the trek to the seal. While he checked the perimeter Yamato went to the seal. Once it was secure he went to the secondary seal. The one that Jp's didn't have much information on.

He found it tucked away in a corner. Bending down to a knee he placed his hand on it. The seal was warm. That didn't mean anything good for them. If it wasn't a Celestrial Spirit then there was a demon loose. With his luck it would be one of the demons of Zeref.

Yamato said from behind him," This seal is good. What are you doing?"

He said looking at him over his shoulder," A transportation seal. Not a usual one though."

Yamato looked at him like he lost his mind. Focusing a small amount of magic into his hand. The seal glowed slightly then brighter when his control began to slip.

Forcefully dragring his hand away he stood. Shaking his head he stepped away. He couldn't allow his magic out of control. From now on he would have to be more careful about when he used his magic.


	4. Meetings and friends part 1

A/N thanks for the reviews and support.

Terrence Johnny Stanford: Thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you like it so far. Interesting things will be happening.

Nightmare WingXFallen Tenshi: Thanks for your review my friend. Yep they don't realize the other remembers. Life will prove to be interesting for both of them. As for them finding out well where's the fun in just telling you. Keep reading.

Hibiki's POV

Life went on at Jp's. Despite his rough start with the man Yamato treated him well enough. It wasnt like it had been before. Still it wasnt like he got the odd jobs. Mostly it was just training or checking on seals.

Today he was training with Mako. It would be his first time summoning a demon since the world ending. He was actually looking forward to seeing his demon again. Byakko had been a great companion during the fights.

Mako asked worry etched on her face," Are you sure about this, Kuze? You look worse than the day you came in."

Yes because that was what he wanted to hear. He knew he was dying. It was a matter of fact. His magic was continuously escaping his control. Anywhere he went it turned into a refrigerator until he left.

Then there was the bond between him and Loke or Leo as he was going by now. Years ago when they found out what he was they made a brotherhood bond. No matter what they would be best friends. Life had been good for awhile. Sure Leo went from master to master but Lupus or Gray as he was known by then wasn't. He lived and worked at Fairy Tail.

That was until Karen had come across his key. He wasn't sure exactly how it had happened but it had. As such he was bound to her.

He was shaken from his darkening thoughts by Mako's concerned inquiry," Kuze do I need to get you to the infirmary?"

Shaking his head he replied with a fake smile," I'll be alright Mako."

Shaking his dark thoughts away he focused on summoning. He called out," Come forth, Byakko!"

It took more out of him than before. This was a new world so it was to be expected. Still he held on and with blue lightning the white tiger demon came forth. A smile crossed his face as he reached out a hand to it. The demon nuzzled his hand gently. It was obvious that despite it being a different world it still remembered him.

Mako said not sounding surprised at all," It seems he still remembers you, Hibiki."

For a moment all he could do was nod. Then a burst of pain went through his chest. One that sent him stumbling into Byakko. The demon sensing his distress caught him gently on its side. When he looked at his hand he was distressed to see it fade slightly.

Makoto shouted in surprise," Hibiki!"

She pulled his arm around her shoulders. His breath was coming in ragged gasps. She pressed the buttons on his phone dispelling Byakko.

"We need to get you to Otome."

He shook his head and said," There's nothing she can do. There's nothing anyone can do."

Hibiki pushed away from her. It took a moment for him to find his footing. When he did he saw the hurt look in Makoto's eyes. A twinge of guilt went through him as the pain faded. She was only trying to help and he was pushing her away. Then again he was pushing everyone away. That weekend he was due to move out of his adoptive parents and into his own apartment.

Shaking his head he moved to the elevator. Normally he took the stairs but today he felt if he tried he really would die. On his way to his office he passed by Yamato. In the haze of pain that was returning he barely nodded to the older boy. His entire focus was making it to his office.

Stumbling inside he closed the door then proceeded to use it to keep him propped up. Slowly he slid down until he was sitting on the floor. When he brought his hand up again it was nearly translucent.

Damn it was coming on much faster than he thought it would. He thought he would still have a little while. To at least say goodbye to the others without saying the words.

Once the pain receded again he moved to his desk. On it were the papers that he had asked for. The research that the Jp's agents had made on the the seal. Gingerly he sat in the chair so not to bring on more pain. Then he began to read the reports.

Yamato's POV

He had just left his office to go see how Kuze's demon summoning training was going. Part of him wondered if he would be able to summon Byakko.

However he was surprised when a stumbling Kuze came out the elevators. His hair was every which way. The normal bright blue eyes were glazed with pain. Worry filled him when the boy could barely nod at him.

What the hell? Even when they were trying to save the world he had never seen Kuze like that. Worry and anger filled him. No one at Jp's should have hurt Kuze. What happened? Why wasn't Makoto watching him?

So he took the elevator down to the training room. To his surprise it was empty. He pulled out his phone to call Makoto when it rang. It was Miyako's numbers.

He answered," Yes?"

"Brother come to the infirmary. There is something you should know. I don't feel like repeating myself."

Five minutes later found him in the infirmary. Makoto was there red faced and looking angrier than he had ever seen her. That included the time Shijima almost got them all killed.

Not even a minute after he entered Miyako appeared. She was shorter than him by a great deal. She did have the same silver hair that he had. Along with the piercing grey eyes.

When she took over Jp's he thought it would be his chance to see the world. When Kuze didn't contact him he decided to stay in Japan. What was the point if he didn't have his friend to share it?

Miyako said," Everyone listen up. I am only going to say this once."

Makoto asked her eyes hard with anger," Why is Hibiki on the active duty roster, Chief? It is obvious that he is ill and needs medical attention."

Miyako held up a hand to stop further question. Yamato had seen it for himself. Kuze was most certainly ill. With what was the question.

She said her eyes tired," Hibiki Kuze is a special case. He came to me after he put his application in. He stated that for reasons he couldn't explain he should not have a physical. Given what I know about him I told him that I would be the only one to see the results. That he had to have a physical before we would allow him to join. The results of the physical were surprising to say the least. Hibiki Kuze is only alive because of the magic inside him. Every time he uses it it eats at what little life force he had left. He estimates that he only has to the end of the year to live."

Yamato felt his heart stop. Kuze only had a few months at best? What? Why?

His eyes met those of Miyako's. She nodded subtly. There would be more information provided to him later. Just not in front of everyone.

Otome said rubbing her eyes," He has less thsn that I'm afraid Chief. I'm estimating closer to October if he doesn't use any more magic. As we both know that isn't likely. At his current rate I'm giving him at best another month."

Makoto asked," Is there anything we can do? There must be some way to save him."

Otome answered disheartened," No. I have sent all the tests off to the top researchers in the medical field. No one has come up with anything. I fear if they did it would be too late to save him. At the moment we don't even know what is causing his life force to drain. Just that it is and at an alarming rate."

Yamato was already thinking of different Hotsuin clan rituals. Some might be able to prolong the others life. At least until they could find a cure.

His mind however trailed back to when they were fighting for their lives. Hibiki had always been the first to rush into battle. To save another's life even at the cost of his own. There was a chance this disease was not new. That he had been battling with it for a long time.

If that was true then the ones who would know were not in Jp's. No he needed to talk Nitta and Shijima. They would know more than anyone else.

Miyako said breaking him from his thoughts," Don't treat him differently. He came here to make a difference before it happens."

The others wisely kept their mouths shut. They would likely try to get answers from Hibiki. While it was somewhat of a good idea, he knew if Kuze didn't want to talk he wouldn't. That was just how the younger boy was. Something told him that the boy knew what was wrong. Even if he wouldn't say.

No he would need to go speak with Shijima first. They were best friends. So if anyone knew it would be him. Then he would try speaking with Nitta.

Hibiki's POV

The information that Jp's had on the seal was useless. From what they could tell it was a basic seal. One that had not been used since its placement.

Their findings and his own were not matching up. Hibiki was almost completely sure that it was a teleporting magical seal. One that was created by either Zeref himself or one of his followers.

While it was a small seal in terms of size Hibiki knew there was more to magic than the size of the seal. The more he examined it the surer he was.

Every line of the circle was expertly written. The power to use it would be tremendous. At least a high ranking Jp's member to bring out the full use of it.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone beeping. It was a message from Daichi.

Daichi: Dude why is Yamato asking to meet with me? What did you do?

Confused he replied: I'm not sure why he's wanting to talk to you. I wonder how he got your phone number.

Daichi: Dude it Jp's they can get anything they want. I want to know why big scary Yamato wants to talk to me. It's worse because he doesn't remember that we fought alongside him.

That was true. Also was scariest when they first met. Then again when they were fighting against each other. The man had seemed warmer even without his memory. Maybe it was something in his subconscious. Then again he could be going crazy as well as dying.

Hibiki: Tell me what he says. Who knows maybe he's remembering something.

And maybe there was a chance that he wouldn't die. That was about as likely as Yamato becoming as cuddly as a teddy bear.


	5. Meetings and friends part 2

A/N thanks for the reviews and support.

Nightmare WingXFallen Tenshi: Thanks for your review my friend. I am so glad you liked it. Thank you for your reviews. I always look forward to seeing them. Yes that line had me laughing when writing it. I do hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Daichi's POV

Nervously he paced around the campus courtyard. Unlike Hibiki he didn't get a job right out of highschool. Instead went to a university where he got a reasonable scholarship.

While he didn't see as much of his best friend as he would like. He still kept up with Hibiki. Like how the other joined Jps. Or when said idiot kicked Yamato's door down. Who in their right mind would do that?

Still he had to give his best friend some credit. Hibiki had a way of either making friends with someone. Or making enemies out of them. There was just some thing about him that drew people in.

Sighing he leaned back against the wall of his school. Yamato had asked him to meet him there. How the man with no memories of their past got his number Daichi didn't understand? He couldn't understand how Yamato forgot about them. The group had gone through so much.

From saving the world twice. To the fact that they were trying go get on with their lives. At least some of them were. Hibiki it seemed was stuck in the past.

Despite his best attempts to talk Hibiki out of it. The other had chosen to join Jp's rather than Perdue college. In a way Daichi could understand. It was hard to leave behind what they had seen. Fighting demons and protecting the world. It was just that they didn't need to do it any more. Jp's had plenty capable agents. Yet Hibiki had gone back. There was a look in his blue eyes when he announced it. A look that quite honestly scared him.

Regardless of what some people thought Daichi wasn't an idiot. There was something going on with his best friend. There had always been something different about Hibiki. Whether it was the fact when being around him felt like being in a fridge. Or when the going got tough Hibiki was always the one who led them through it. Hibiki...

The younger boy had been acting strangely. Ever since the second time they had encountered the demons. When he started fading and everyone was freaking out. Hibiki didn't freak out. Instead he seemed accepting of it.

His thoughts were interrupted by a grey haired man walking into the courtyard. It didn't take long before Yamato made his way over. Daichi struggled to keep composed. He couldn't let recognition appear on his face. If he did then everything could be blown. If anyone was going to deal with that mess it would be Hibiki.

Yamato said holding out his gloved right hand," Yamato Hotsuin. You must be Daichi Shijima."

Daichi shook his hand and said," Nice to meet you, Mr. Hotsuin. Your message said it was important. Not how you got it."

Yamato said with his cold tone," Hibiki Kuze put you down as his emergency contact. It included your phone number."

That made sense. Given his experience with demons it made sense. He and Io were the ones closest to him. Though Io had known Hibiki for a short time. His parents weren't an option. They would never understand if Hibiki was killed in the line of duty.

Daichi asked examining the former chief," What's going on? Why would you make contact with me?"

Yamato was wearing his usual Jp's jacket with a grey undershirt. His tie was looser than normal. His normally immaculate hair was ruffled. It reminded Daichi of when they rescued the older boy.

Yamato replied with a false sense of calm," Earlier today Kuze was training with another one of our agents. It is a training each agent goes through before they become full fledged agents. I went to supervise the training only to be passed in the hall by Kuze. From what I could see he was in immense pain. Before I could question him about it I was called to the infirmary. The Chief of Jp's had called a meeting on him."

At first Daichi had been amused. It was strange to see Yamato trying to avoid mentioning demons to a civilian. It almost made him want to reveal that he already knew. Then again if he did that there was a good chance that Hibiki would be blamed for it.

Yamato continued his eyes narrowed now in suspicion," We were called in to be told that Kuze is dying. What from even the best in Jp's couldn't find out. At first he was given until Christmas. Now we are estimating that he has less than that. Shijima if you know anything you must tell me. We are trying to save his life."

Things were beginning to come together in his mind. Daichi knew that his best friend had known about magic. The way that he reacted to demons made it obvious.

Daichi never questioned beyond the normal. He always thought that when his friend was ready he would explain.

Other things were glaringly obvious as well. Hibiki once invited him over to his house. It had been one of the few times he met the other's parents. That was when he realized his friend was adopted. He looked nothing like the two he called his parents.

Again to be a good friend he didn't press. Once or twice he approached the subject only to be shot down. How he met the Kuze's was a forbidden topic.

During one of their sleepovers Daichi had seen a strange mark on Hibiki's chest right above his heart. It almost looked like a winged creature with a tail. The answer he had been given was strange.

Flashback

Hibiki turned as he was putting a clean shirt on. A mark that Daichi had never seen before was on his chest.

He asked pointing," Hey man what's that?"

Looking down at what he was pointing to Hibiki eyes became far off. Like remembering something from a long time ago.

He said," It's a guild emblem. I joined them when I had nowhere else to go. Fairy Tail..."

End of flashback

Daichi didn't understand it then. He still didn't understand it now. Maybe it would mean something to Yamato.

He said getting a piece of paper and pencil from his backpack," I'm not the best artist but there is something odd I noticed a few years ago. Hibiki has this symbol on his chest," showing the drawing to Yamato he continued," When I asked him about it he said. It's a guild emblem. I joined them when I had nowhere else to go. Fairy Tail... Maybe you know more about this than I would. I was never able to get more of an explanation."

Yamato's naturally pale face went almost translucent. It seemed Daichi's hunch was right. The older boy did know about Fairy Tail. Whatever that was.

Yamato said suddenly," Thank you for your help, Shijima."

With that he was gone. No matter if the older boy remembers or not. He was still weird. Before anything else he would need to send a message to Hibiki.

Yamato's POV

Even before Shijima had finished speaking he had an idea of what was going on. People from Earthland had been travelling back and forth for centuries. Sometimes they were good people. Other times they had to be put into Jp's holding cells.

There had been several who travelled into this Earth since he became head of the clan. A young boy named Jellal had been one. He wasn't even from Earthland. Instead he was looking for a way to save his home. There wasn't much Jp's could do to help. Summoning demons was out of the question in that world. There were too many that could get loose and wreck havoc.

So Jella had left empty handed. Not before parting with interesting information. In Earthland there was one guild he was going to in hopes of finding his answer there. It's name was Fairy Tail.

If Hibiki truly was one of their members it would explain a lot. Why magic came to him so easily. His reluctance to summon demons at first. Then his ability to lead his own group against Jp's. Hibiki's office was freezing no matter how hot the rest of the building was as well. Now that he knew about the guild emblem he knew the cause. Out of control magic.

In Earthland magic users were called Wizards. Each used and specialized in elemental, weaponry or similar kinds of magic. With his new information he would have to guess that Hibiki was a ice wizard.

Yamato had no problem with having a wizard as a subordinate. Jp's took in the strange and unusual. It was part of the job description. Not many knew of the different dimensions that they dealt with. Most were just guards over seals. If it activated they were to alert him immediately.

It had been about three years since one last activated. Whoever had come through was able to avoid Jp's. Even with three dispatched teams they had been unable to find them. In a way it reminded Yamato of when Hibiki first eluded Mako. Disappearing without a trace.

He entered an alleyway that his driver parked their car in. It was still waiting for him as ordered. Shijima didn't remember him as he thought. So he ordered the driver to wait there. There was no need to offput the boy any more than he already was.

It had been difficult not to ask about the past. About if Shijima remembered anything. Or if Nitta had mentioned anything odd. Instead he kept a cool head.

From what he could tell only Miyako and himself remembered. Not even Mako his trusted subordinate remembered fighting for the right to live.

The meeting had not been a waste however. He had gotten information he needed. Even if he didn't know what he was going to do with it yet.


	6. Meetings and friends part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Nightmare WingXFallen Tenshi: Thanks for your review my friend. Yes they are definitely going to feel like idiots when they realize it.

Loke's POV

Time passed quickly from when he was allowed to return to the Celestial World. It had been a surprise when Lucy stuck up for him and Gray. Most wizards would have accepted that they had committed a terrible crime. Not her. For every thing she did he swore to protect her with all he had.

Being back in the Celestial world allowed him to research the magical laws. The laws varied by the age that they were in. Some of the more ancient laws had been changed. While others stayed the same. Something was bugging him about the way Gray was banished.

Pulling another book from the shelf of the bookcase he laid it on his desk. Opening he began to skim through the words. Just like all of the others it said a Celestrial Spirit bound to the Celestrial World had to follow the laws.

Slamming the book he got up to put it back only to stop. Wait. Bound to the Celestrial World? Could it really be that simple?

Putting the book back he moved into the lesser used section. The only time these books were read was when a new spirit was named. There was one book he was looking for however. One that was updated regularly but never read.

It held the list of spirits past and present. The list also gave whether or not they were bound. Either to a wizard or a world. It took ten minutes to find the book he was looking for. The tome was heavier much more so than he was expecting.

Putting it on the table he sat back down. Realistically he should have gone to the back of the book. That was where all the more recent spirits would be. Something inside him drew him towards the first couple of pages.

He read: Most wizards are under the assumption that there are only twelve Celestial Spirits. This is not a mistake Celestrial Spirits as a whole can make. There is a thirteenth Celestial Spirit. The Gate of the Wolf, Lupus.

Unlike the others this spirit can come from any world. While others can only come from world's that have gate keys. As Leo the Lion is the Light Spirit. Lupus the Wolf is the Darkness.

Misconceptions of light and darkness have plagued the worlds for centuries. Humans believe that light is good and dark is evil. This is not always the case. Nor should it be taken into account when judging someone's character.

Another difference between the other Spirits and Lupus is that he is not bound to any world. While he must return to the Celestial World to regain life force he is not bound to stay.

Neither King of Wizards or Spirits can prevent Lupus from entering or leaving. This is the most ancient of Celestrial Laws. One that cannot be overwritten by a new or old king. He is not bound to the same laws as the other Spirits. Lupus is the key to having balance with in the words. Should he fall all will fall ruin.

Closing the tome Loke sat there stunned. His old friend was breaking Celestial Law. No one was realizing it either. He had to confront the Celestrial King.

Picking up the book he made his way out of the ancient library. There was only one place to conference with the spirit king. However he could not summon the other alone. It took two Celestial Spirits.

Aries was in her usual place. Their homes in the spirit world were across from each other. Being as good of a friends as they were it was only natural.

When she saw him she raised her hand in greeting, "Leo hi. Are you done researching?"

He nodded as he said, "I have but I need your help. We need to summon the spirit king."

Fear crossed her eyes. It wasn't often someone wanted to willingly summon the spirit king. The only time she had been before the other was when Lucy saved his life. Like everyone else she was terrified of him. Loke couldn't do this alone however. He had to save his friend just as a friend saved him.

Aries asked fearfully, "Why do you need to speak to him? Why not ask one of the others?"

The why me was left unsaid. He could have gone to anyone else. There was a chance that if he went to the others they would tell him no. That was not something he could afford to happen. He had to save Gray.

Loke replied earnestly, "It's about Lupus. I found a law that will allow him to return home. I have to summon the spirit king though. You know how most of the others see him. They don't hate him but they won't lift a finger to help him either. I can't leave him. He needs to know that Karen's death wasn't his fault either."

For a moment Aries hesitated then she nodded, "Okay, I'll help you."

Relief flooded through him. It was short lived though. That was the easy part. Now they had to confront the spirit king.

The conference area was just off the side of the other spirit houses. The ground held an enormous magical circle. Only twice had it been used before. Never for such a crime as this.

Kneeling both he and Aries focused their magics into the circle. A golden light enveloped them. The magical pressure built until it was nearly unbearable. Then the Spirit King arrived.

Loke stood his amber eyes glaring at the one he called his friend. How long the other would keep that title remained to be seen. To think the one who swore to uphold the laws would break them over a grudge. It hurt his heart to think about it. However he could not allow his feeling to get in the way of what had to happen.

The Spirit King raised an eyebrow at them as he asked, "What can I do for you Leo the Lion? I know young Aries would not summon me."

Leo growled sounding like the animal rather than the human, "You lied to us all. You were in the right for banishing me from the Spirit World. That was something you were allowed to do. You were and still are not allowed to banish or ban Lupus of the Wolf Gate from the Spirit World."

The King asked sounding confused, "What do you mean, Leo? He killed his key holder. An act punishable by banishment."

Leo didn't let him go any further. Instead he interrupted reading directly from the book, " Most wizards are under the assumption that there are only twelve Celestial Spirits. This is not a mistake Celestrial Spirits as a whole can make. There is a thirteenth Celestial Spirit. The Gate of the Wolf, Lupus.

Unlike the others this spirit can come from any world. While others can only come from world's that have gate keys. As Leo the Lion is the Light Spirit. Lupus the Wolf is the Darkness.

Misconceptions of light and darkness have plagued the worlds for centuries. Humans believe that light is good and dark is evil. This is not always the case. Nor should it be taken into account when judging someone's character.

Another difference between the other Spirits and Lupus is that he is not bound to any world. While he must return to the Celestial World to regain life force he is not bound to stay.

Neither King of Wizards or Spirits can prevent Lupus from entering or leaving. This is the most ancient of Celestrial Laws. One that cannot be overwritten by a new or old king. He is not bound to the same laws as the other Spirits. Lupus is the key to having balance with in the words. Should he fall all will fall ruin."

King's eyes narrowed in disbelief. No doubt he was surprised that Leo was able find the book. Still he had found it. By law Lupus was allowed to return. If it came down to it, Leo would challenge by Celestial Law. It was rare but as the leader of the Zodiacs it was his right.

King asked, "Where did you hear that? Lupus is the Darkness. He needs to be banned so that it doesn't spread."

"Dark isn't evil! Lupus is a good man! You are blinded by your prejudice. If you ever spoke to him you would realize that all he has ever done is to benefit another. I will not let him die because of you. Even if I have to enact that ancient rite as the leader of the Zodiacs."

His magic was reacting to his anger in way he never felt before. A golden light engulfed him. His beast sang with its power.

Aries said with a surprised tone, "Leo..."

The other Spirits were coming out of their homes. His magical presence was battling with the King's. One of them would back down or there would be a fight between them. A fight the likes of which had never been seen before. They all began to circle around the magic circle. Each watching him with wary respect and admiration.

King asked anger underlying his tone, "What would you have me do, old friend? Let him get away unpunished? Let him parade around Earthland like he owned it? It is because of his kind that demons exist."

Loke snarled, "Just because he is dark does not make him evil. There must be a balance otherwise the world will destroy itself. How can you be the king and not understand this basic principle? Magic is about intention not where it's aligned!"

Several of the other Spirits nodded their assent. Whether your magic was aligned to the light or the darkness did not change the intentions. Light could kill just as easily as the dark magic. It took all of his self control not to continue yelling. If he did they wouldn't get anywhere.

King sighed tiredly, "What are you wanting, Leo the Lion?"

Loke said with a forced calm tone, "Release, Lupus from his restrictions. You broke Celestial Law by restricting him from our world."

That had the older spirit lost in his own thoughts. Whether he wanted to admit it or not Loke was right. If he didn't that would give the Lion enough to issue a challenge. A challenge that would decide the fate of Lupus and the worlds that they connected to.

King seemed to deflate his eyes met Leo's amber eyes. He said, "As much as I hate to admit it. It seems that Leo the Lion is right. I, the Celestial Spirit King, hereby exonerate Lupus of the Wolf Gate of all crimes. He is hereby granted passage to the Celestial World."

Magic swirled around them accepting the new orders. Gray was allowed to come home. To survive.

As the ancient magic began to fade they felt another growing. This one was far darker than what a wizard was capable of. There was no doubt in his mind of what it could be. A demon of Zeref was being summoned. However it was not in Earthland but in the Earth that Gray had been sent to. As a single wizard there was no way he could face off against a demon of Zeref. Not with how low his life force was.

As if reading his thoughts Aries said, "I'll get it ready. You won't have long Leo. Maybe enough time for five or six people to go through. Choose your wizards wisely."

His mind was already set on which wizards he would take. Himself, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and of course Erza. That would be enough to take out the demon.


	7. Remembering the past part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Nightmare WingXFallen Tenshi: Thanks for your review my friend. That is a little farther off I'm afraid. I have a surprise for you and I hope you like it.

Hibiki's POV

He was sitting at his desk in Jp's with a cup of instant ramen on his desk. It was lunch time on a Friday. This weekend he was moving his stuff into his apartment. The only thing it currently had was his bed. Daichi offered to give him a hand but they had to wait until he was off. As such he had to rely on instant meals.

As his timer went off a knock sounded at his door. He said with a suppressed groan, "Come in."

His door opened revealing Yamato and he gained his feet. Hibiki was already on shaky ground with his superior. He didn't want to make it any worse.

Yamato glanced at the cup of ramen on his desk. There was a brief look of disgust but it was gone in an instant. He knew the other didn't think highly of the instant or street food.

Grey eyes suddenly met his blue eyes as Yamato inquired, "What are you eating, Kuze?"

"Instant ramen. I'm moving into my new apartment and the only thing I have in it right now is my bed. So I'm having to make do with what I have."

There was a flash in the grey eyes of something he couldn't identify. Before he could analyze it, it was gone.

Yamato said, "Well if you don't have anything else to eat I could show you some places. That is if you don't have any other plans."

It took all of his self control not to gape at his boss. Was Yamato asking him out? If so did this have anything to do with his talk with Daichi? The talk that he had no idea what had gone on during. Daichi refused to tell him about it.

Beyond telling him that he would help with the move, Daichi had not said much. Io and Joe weren't answering his messages either. Ronaldo answered and they were meeting after he left Jp's.

Hibiki said with a faint smile, "I'm off tomorrow as you know. We could go tomorrow."

Yamato was probably just offering so that he kept up his strength. What little he still had that was. Over the last few days his strength was fading in and out. It was to the point he couldn't summon a demon if he wanted to. His magic was even more out of control than he had seen it before. Even when he first learned to harness the power of the Celestial Spirits it was never this bad.

Spending time with Yamato would make what little time he had left better. It would almost seem like they were friends again.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't see the way his boss perked up. It passed before the other said, "Then I will meet you in Market Square at eleven."

For a moment there seemed to be more that he wanted to say. However the man was gone in the next instant. Yamato was taking him to get some real food. Things were looking up for him.

The rest of his day passed with agonizing slowness. By the time he left he was filled with nervous energy. It only got worse when he arrived at his empty apartment. Despite knowing he didn't have long left he didn't want it to be empty when he disappeared. Dinner was more instant ramen and he was getting tired of ramen.

Sleep did not come easy that night. It was full of nightmares. Some were about Karen's death. Others were of the two weeks of fighting demons. Of trying to save Dera Deka. How the man's life blood had spilled all over his fingers. No matter how hard he tried he could not stop the bleeding.

With that nightmare waking him he could no longer go back to sleep. It was only two in the morning. Nine hours before he was to meet Yamato. Six before he could be up and people not be suspicious of him.

He passed the time by going through old messages in his phone. Some he expected. Messages from Daichi asking if he wanted to come over. Or if he wanted to go to the mall.

There were a few not quite as old ones from Io. They had only become friends when the demons began attacking. Sure he knew who she was but actually talking to her, never. Daichi acted like he was interested but something told Hibiki there was more to it than that.

Hibiki even as Gray was never interested in the opposite sex. He knew they made powerful wizards just like males did. Beyond that he never saw them as others did. In a way he was like Natsu not really caring except for who was powerful enough to fight.

It wasn't until he met Yamato that he found himself attracted to someone. At first they had been enemies. Then as time went on they became friends. Today they would be going to eat somewhere in Market Square.

By the time seven rolled around he changed into his bunny hoodie and jeans. Early or not he could not stay cooped up any longer. With a quick message to Daichi he left.

Finding things to do wasn't difficult given where he chose to spend his time. Spending money was a little more difficult. Despite Jp's being well paying he just moved into a new apartment. That meant he was a little tighter on his cash than normal.

Several times he had been tempted to try his hand at being a street magician. With his lack of control over his magic he nixed the idea immediately. The chance of someone getting hurt was too high to risk it. So instead he people watched.

Given the time of year most people were wearing long sleeved shirts and jackets. The first snow fall was not far off if the weatherman was to be believed. It was not going to be within a few days though. The air wasn't right for snow. Possibly ice or sleet but not snow.

People were walking through the streets. Some were looking to buy things. Others were on dates. A pang of jealously went through his chest at those on dates. It was something he tried to push down but it didn't help that he was waiting on Yamato.

A voice said from behind him, "You're early."

Turning he saw Yamato standing there. He was wearing a light grey button down shirt and black slacks. There was a hint of a smile on his face.

Hibiki said returning the smile, "Good morning, sir. I couldn't find anything else to do."

The small smile turned into a frown as Yamato said, "Call me by my first name, Hibiki. At least while we are out here."

His smile turned into a grin. This was the first time that Yamato had given him permission to call the older boy by his first name. Given that his friend didn't remember the past he was cautious about what he called the other.

Hibiki responded softly, "Yamato then."

The older boy moved closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. In times past he might have flinched away from such a touch. Part of it do to his dislike of touch. The other because of the past between him and Yamato. Both of which he was able to put aside for his friend.

Yamato said directing them down the street, "There is a restaurant that we are going to eat at. I hope you like it."

Hibiki allowed Yamato to lead him given he had no idea where they were going. The hand on his shoulder was noticeably warmer than his body. It wasn't uncomfortably warm like he was expecting.

Instead it chased away the cold that was inside him. The cold that he always had since he was a child. Warmth that he couldn't ever remember feeling before encased him. It made him lean into Yamato's touch. With Hibiki facing forward he didn't see the worried look his friend gave him.

By the time the reached the destination his stomach growled. This reminded him that he had not eaten since dinner the night before. A meager dinner of ramen at that. If he never saw another ramen cup again it would be too soon.

The restaurant wasn't what he expected of Yamato. It seemed like a hole in the wall place. To Hibiki it was a place he and Daichi would eat at.

Yamato said opening the door, "I found this place about a year ago. A friend recommended that I try to eat at different places. In the end he was right as usual."

A friend huh? He remembered when he told Yamato that. It was right before they saved the world together. At the time Yamato was struggling with his ideals. Hibiki had just started showing signs of a dwindling life force. Instead of telling the other his problems he encouraged Yamato to pick himself up and make a change. Everyone in the world could change if given the chance.

Yamato had proven that theory when later he risked his own life to save Hibiki. Without the grey haired boy he would have disappeared early. The world would have fallen into ruin. Maybe something about that had stuck with the older boy.

The restaurant's inside was simple shades of blue and green. It was calming to Hibiki. In a way he could see why Yamato liked it. Even if the food wasn't great he would likely stay just to be around the calmness.

A man stood behind a counter cleaning. He had blond hair and green eyes. He was probably late forties or early fifties. The eyes widened at seeing Yamato.

He greeted with a bright smile, "Hotsuin it's been awhile since the last time you were here. Who's your friend there?"

Hibiki responded before Yamato could, "I'm Hibiki Kuze nice to meet you."

The man said, "You can call me, Charlie. Welcome to the Market."

Yamato tugged at his arm until he followed. They went to one of the tables half way between the far wall and the door. Charlie brought them two menus and asked what they wanted to drink.

Hibiki ordered, "I'll have a coke."

"Just water please."

The food on the menu was typical fast food. Burgers of all kinds, hotdogs, French fries. Good old food that was hard to do wrong.

When Charlie came back they ordered. Yamato was having a plain burger and fries. Hibiki a bacon cheese burger with everything on it. It wasn't often he indulged in his favorite burger but he allowed himself to this time.

Yamato asked drawing him from his thoughts, "How are you liking working for Jp's? From what I understand you were friends with the Chief."

That was a cover story Miyako must have come up with. They had to have one for how she trusted a teenager so much. She couldn't say that she trusted him because he saved the world twice. That would end up with them both in a psych ward.

Shaking himself from the thoughts he said, "I enjoy my work for Jp's. The chief was right when she said it would be a good fit for me."

Not the exact truth of it but close enough. It had in fact been Yamato who said that right before their second showdown with the administrators. Hibiki had thought long and hard on his words. In the end he chose to fight alongside Jp's. With his life force draining from him it was what gave him a purpose.

Yamato said with a nod, "Good. Despite it being mostly paperwork you have done good work for me so far."

Hibiki fought down a blush. It wasn't often that Yamato praised him. When he did it was never in so many words. Usually just one or two words that filled him with warmth.

They fell back into a semi comfortable silence. Their food was soon brought out. If the smell was anything to go by it was going to be delicious. His mouth was watering as he picked up the burger. The first bite was as delicious as he expected. It seemed Yamato had chosen well. Not that he expected anything less of the man.

It wasn't long before he devoured the burger. The last few days of eating ramen made him eager to eat something else. Anything else. This opportunity was the best one he had since moving.

A question brought him out of his thoughts, "Do you like it?"

Raising his blue eyes to meet the grey ones of his companion he answered, "It's one of the best burgers I've ever had."

The grey eyes softened at his answer. There was something gentler about Yamato now that they were away from Jp's. Hibiki didn't think it was just because they were at work. It was something else.

Yamato said with a twitch of his lips, "I'm glad, Hibiki."

Hibiki blinked realizing something and said, "You are calling me by my first name."

"It would rude of me to call you by your last name all day, Hibiki," came the slightly amused reply.

It was true. Calling each other by last names or sir all day wouldn't forge a bond between them. If that was what Yamato was trying to do.

"Friends then. You aren't just my boss," Hibiki replied.

Biting his lip he waited for Yamato's answer. There was a possibility that he was wrong. That Yamato was only being nice. Well nicer than normal and didn't want anything other than a work relationship. That he didn't want the friendship they had before.

Shaking his head he knew he couldn't allow himself to think like that. If he did he wouldn't get anywhere. He had to stay positive.

For a long moment there was silence between them. Then Yamato replied, "Friends? Yes we can be friends."

That made him breath a sigh of relief. It seemed he didn't overstep his bounds when he asked if they could be friends. A start down the right track for them.

If he had more time Hibiki would analyze his feelings more. Yamato he had a slight crush on during the first save the world event. It only grew during their second. He was the only person that had caught his eye in such a way.

In Fairy Tail everyone was like family and it didn't feel right to him. Family didn't date each other like that. Sure some of the members dated but they didn't grow up together. They had come from all over the world. Each with a different background. Most had been hurt by someone at one point or another. It was only together that they found happiness.

"Hibiki are you well?"

Hibiki blinked in response. Yamato was standing next to the table. His eyes held an emotion that looked like concern. Was it concern? If this was the previous world he wouldn't hesitate to say yes. Now he wasn't so sure.

His answer was the same that he gave everyone, "I'm fine, Yamato. It's nothing."

Without his consent his left hand rubbed at his chest. Right above where his emblem lay. Yamato's eyes followed the movement. The change of emotions were so quick he didn't register them. Then the grey eyes went unreadable.

Hibiki stood a moment later and they went to the counter. The meal totaled between them twenty dollars. When he went to pay for it Yamato stopped him.

The older boy said, "No, Hibiki I'll pay for our meal. Don't argue with me you won't win this time."

Hibiki humphed but didn't argue. If he wanted to spend money on the black haired teen fine. However something about what he said didn't sit right with him. It was like he was missing something.

Even as they went outside and Yamato's phone went off, it bothered him. What was it? His mind would not let him rest until he figured it out.

Yamato said suddenly, "I'm sorry, Hibiki. It seems I am needed back at Jp's. No it is not something you have to come in for."

Well there went that question. He was somewhat disappointed that their day was ending so soon. Then again Yamato was high up in Jp's. If something went wrong he was the first to know.

Hibiki said with a half smile, "Thanks for the meal. I'll see you back at work on Monday. Until then, Chief."

There was a distracted nod for his answer so he left. Back to his apartment and to text Daichi. No doubt his friend would want to know everything.


	8. Remembering the past part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. Yes yes I know I was evil in the last chapter.

Nightmare WingXFallen Tenshi: Thanks for your review my friend. Hahhahaha Hibiki wasn't the only oblivious one in this chapter. Go read the second to last paragraph again. Lol that it does. Poor Hibiki hopefully Yamato will get him some real food again soon.

Yamato's POV

Couldn't his agents deal with a seal activating by themselves? They were supposed to be competent. It wasn't the demon that he was aggravated about. It was that his time with Hibiki was cut short.

According to Otome he didn't have much time left. In the recent weeks from when Otome first announced that Hibiki was dying Yamato had become suspicious. She seemed to know more than what she was saying. All Miyako would say was there was a week where Hibiki was in Jp's for treatment. For what she wouldn't say. Instead she got a far off look and the Dragon Stream would react ever so slightly.

In light of this Jp's as a whole was trying to spend more time with him. That conflicted with the boy trying to move into a new apartment. As his supervisor Yamato knew where the new apartment was. It was only ten minutes from Jp's headquarters. That would make travel time for the boy easier.

The lunch with Hibiki had gone pleasantly. The younger boy seemed more open than before. Yamato hoped that his friend was regaining his memories. Though it seemed unlikely. Something about their lunch felt off but he couldn't figure out what it was.

A Jp's driver picked him up two blocks from the restaurant. He played the conversations over in his head.

"How are you liking working for Jp's? From what I understand you were friends with the Chief."

"I enjoy my work for Jp's. The chief was right when she said it would be a good fit for me."

"I'm glad, Hibiki."

"You are calling me by my first name."

"It would rude of me to call you by your last name all day, Hibiki."

"Friends then. You aren't just my boss."

"I'm sorry, Hibiki. It seems I am needed back at Jp's. No it is not something you have to come in for."

"Thanks for the meal. I'll see you back at work on Monday. Until then, Chief."

Chief. The word echoed in his mind. There was no way that Hibiki could possibly know that. It couldn't even be a slip of the tongue. Not unless he remembered the past. Without any concern for the driver he stepped out of the car. Hibiki's house was within walking distance of where they were it would just take time to get there.

Yamato was unsurprised that given the time of year it began to rain lightly. He was used to working in all conditions. One couldn't choose what weather a demon decided to appear in. Or what weather a seal decided to activate.

He moved swiftly through the crowds of people. A need to confirm his suspicions rushed through his veins. This was not something he could leave alone. There was a chance that if he left it alone that Hibiki would forget again. That wasn't something he was willing to risk.

The closer he got to Hibiki's apartment the harder it began to rain. By the time he stood outside the building he was soaked to the skin. It was a decent apartment building. The owner seemed to take decent care of it from what he could tell on the outside. The window where Hibiki was had a light on inside. That meant he went straight home.

The door didn't have any security on it allowing Yamato to go right inside. Inside was much like the outside. Not in perfect condition but neither was it run down. It didn't have an elevator so he had to take the stairs to get to Hibiki's floor. Finding the other's door only took a moment. After only a moments hesitation he knocked.

Hibiki's POV

The walk back to his apartment was a lonely one. He knew whatever was going on was important for Yamato. That didn't make it any less lonely for him.

As soon as he returned to his apartment he pulled off his hoodie and undershirt. His eyes trailed to the emblem on his chest. Despite not seeing them for three years he still missed his guild mates. Even Natsu.

Hibiki pulled his phone from his pocket checking his messages. There was one from Daichi which he opened immediately.

Daichi: Hey man sorry for missing your messages. How did your date with Yamato go?

Hibiki replied with a faint smile: Hey, Daichi. I hope everything is okay with you. You're still coming over to help me unpack today right? My meeting with Yamato went fine. We had lunch at a little hole in the wall spot. It was pretty good but Yamato had to leave early.

Daichi: On my way.

That wasn't unusual for his friend but there was a sense of foreboding that had him uneasy. Still he would wait for his friend. If there was something thay Daichi needed to say it was best to let him say it.

It was only a few minutes later that there was a knock on his door. Immediately he moved to answer it slightly surprised that Daichi was there already. Normally it took longer for his friend to get there.

He said as he opened the door, "Daichi you're... Yamato?"

To his immense surprise Yamato Hotsuin stood in front of his door. The grey haired haired boy was soaked to the bone. He must have run in the rain to get to Hibiki's apartment. That didn't make sense though. Why would Yamato run to his apartment?

He asked jokingly, "Yamato did you get lost? Do I need to walk you home or to Jp's?"

Yamato didn't answer at first. His eyes were on Hibiki's chest. Looking down he felt a blush rise up his cheeks. He forgot that he took off his hoodie and undershirt. This left both his emblem and scars for the world to see. Or in this moment just Yamato.

Yamato said in a low gravelly tone, "I don't deceived Hibiki."

Hibiki cocked his head to the side curiously. What did he mean? There were only a few things he deceived the man about. His condition was one of them. A previous trip to Jp's that almost landed him in a disaster being another. That was the trip to Jp's never to spoken about.

He shuddered at the memory. It was not even something he liked to think about. If it wasn't for Miyako he would have died that day. He didn't remember what exactly happened just waking up in the infirmary.

Hibiki said confused, "I'm not sure what your talking about Yamato."

The grey haired boy took a step closer to him. His scent was like the snowy mountains that had been his home when he was small. It was nostalgic and for a moment he forgot where he was. He shook his head trying to clear away the painful nostalgic thoughts.

Yamato said with a slight growl, "You remembered, Hibiki."

That... wait what? He remembered. Did that mean Yamato...

He asked abruptly cutting off anything else Yamato said, "Wait you remember saving the world? You remember fighting together over a year ago?"

They both stared at each other eyes meeting. Grey eyes held shock and confusion. Blue eyes held the hope that diminished since returning to Jp's.

Yamato said carefully, "Of course I remember, Hibiki. I thought after a year of no contact it was you who didn't remember."

Hibiki winced. The year of no contact was not one that he exactly wanted. Something he kept in the back of his mind of what could happen again. Otome knew best of what would happen if he was to use magic to the degree he had before. Dying wasn't the worst that could happen to wizard and Celestial Spirit. In fact it was more of a blessing than a curse.

If one used too much of their magic and life force their magic would gradually tear the body apart. Or in his case because of his lack of life force very quickly tried to tear his body apart. If it weren't for the swift actions of Otome and Miyako he would have died.

The Dragon Stream with compatible magic was able to keep his body together. It had worked once but it would not work a second time using the same people. Otome could act as a medium but nothing more. They would need another compatible magic user and Dragon Stream. The second was easier than the first.

Magic as a whole was naturally compatible with itself. The problem was finding those that wielded it who used compatible types. Being an ice make user he could just find another ice wizard. If he was just an ice wizard that would work.

Being a Celestial Spirit complicated things. Each Spirit had an element they belonged to. As Leo the Lion was the Light. He Lupus the Wolf was the darkness. There were few if any magics that were compatible with both.

Yamato asked breaking him from his thoughts, "Hibiki are you well?"

Hibiki replied with a nervous chuckle, "We have been avoiding each other because we thought the other didn't remember. This was just a big misunderstanding."

Yamato's lips twitched slightly with amusement. The older boy was probably seeing the idiocy of this. This could have been avoided if they had just talked to each other.

Yamato stated suddenly, "Given the fact that we both remember I believe we need to talk."

Hibiki had to agree. They did need to speak about what happened. About what they needed to do from here on out. Getting the chance to do so was not in their cards however. As he went to reply to Yamato's statement all his muscles went tense. It felt like a bucket of ice water was poured over him.

Someone was using very powerful, very dark, magic. If it wasn't for his childhood he would have been confused about which kind of magic. There were several kinds of dark magic. They varied just as much as the elemental magics that he wielded.

Someone was performing a ritual needed to summon and bring over a Demon of Zeref. There were many Demons of Zeref. To tell which one was being summoned was impossible at this distance.

Then their phones rang. This time it was both of theirs. Hibiki moved to grab his hoodie. There was no time to waste. They had to stop the demon at the mountain. He had to stop it at the mountain. Jp's wouldn't stand a chance against a demon of Zeref.


	9. Remembering the past part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. This fic will have two different endings and a one shot. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Happy Holidays everyone!

Nightmare WingXFallen Tenshi: Thanks for your review my friend. I love your reviews they always make me laugh. Yes they finally realized what idiots they have been. Now they have to fight against a demon once more.

Hibiki's POV

He said grabbing his jacket and throwing it over his head, "We need to get the mountain now. We have to stop them from summoning that demon. Whoever it is doesn't know what they are bringing into this world."

Yamato asked looking at him over his phone, "You do? What can we expect?"

Hibiki was already sending messages to Joe, Daichi, Io, Hinako and the others. They were going to need everyone to have a chance against it. Demons of Zeref could not be taken lightly.

He replied once the messages were sent, "I'm not sure which exact demon is being summoned. I do know what one of them could do. The destruction it could cause."

His hands shook at the memory. Deliora killed his family and teacher. It nearly killed him several times.

Yamato said into his phone, "We need all rank four and higher Jp's agents to meet at the mountain. This is a level 1 emergency."

It was worse than that. Anyone who wasn't skilled demon tamers would die. Even those who were skilled could die in this fight. The best way to fight a Demon of Zeref would be to have elemental wizards on their side. He was only elemental wizard that they knew of in proximity.

There was a way for two Celestial Spirits to open a portal between two worlds. It required a Celestial Wizard to act as a medium. The more power they had the longer the portal could stay open. The two spirits had to have absolute trust in each other.

His right hand fingered the keys in his pocket. Despite not having much magical energy left he always kept the keys on him. One was his own key to the Gate of the Wolf. The other was the key to the Gate of the Lion.

Loke would have to open the Gate of the Wolf and Hibiki would have to open the Gate of the Lion. That would open a portal between the two worlds. The length of time it would be open would depend on the strength of the two spirits. Given his weakness at the moment it would only be open a few moments.

One of Jp's cars was outside waiting on them. They sat in the back and Yamato ordered the driver to take them to the mountain. Hibiki rode in silence. Ignoring that he wasn't alone he pulled the keys from his pocket. He held up the black and gold key that was his gate key.

Yamato glanced at him a curious light in his grey eyes. The key had changed since the last time he looked at it. The once polished gold was now dull. A spirit's key was an indicator to their health. His was so dull and the metal brittle in his hand it was a wonder that he was alive at all. His life was hanging on by a thin thread.

Yamato asked his voice neutral not betraying his thoughts, "What are those, Hibiki?"

For a moment he hesitated. He never willingly gave anyone his key before. Karen simply had taken it like the terror she was. For the first time he was considering giving it to someone. He trusted Yamato not to abuse him or the privileges. It was trust born from saving the world twice.

Turning to face Yamato he held out the key. Hibiki said tiredly, "Take this. With any luck you won't have the need to use it. Just in case though I'm trusting you."

Yamato took it with a brief look of confusion. However his friend didn't question it. Rather he didn't have the time. They had arrived.

Stepping out of the car reminded Hibiki of the time he went after dark wizards. The air was permeated with it and it made it hard to move. His inner beast lashed out angrily. Despite being a creature of darkness it did not like other's darkness.

Already he could see a cloud of something trying to form. It was a demon trying to materialize using the summoners magic. Considering its size and how long this had been going on for he didn't think it was the first demon. There had to be another somewhere close by. There was too much dark magic being used for him to accurately try to place it.

He opened his mouth to tell Yamato to be on his guard when he felt his gate activate. His key was glowing slightly from its place in Yamato's pocket. Loke it seemed had the same thought as he did.

Loke's POV

He landed outside of the guild hall. It was still early in the evening. Most of the guild should be there at this time. At least he hoped they would be. Alone the Celestrial Spirits would be unable to do much damage. Especially without their wizard in the fight.

Without a thought he burst into the hall. All eyes were on him in an instant. As he had hoped the hall was filled with the most powerful wizards in Fairy Tail.

Lucy greeted smiling at him," Loke! How are you?"

He looked at her not smiling as he replied," I was good. Now i need your help. So does Gray."

The ones that had turned away once seeing who it was turned back. Confusion crossed many of their faces. Predictably Natsu was on his feet.

The pink haired boy had been somewhat subdued since his rival's disappearance. They had grown up together. It wasn't that surprising that he felt the loss. Almost more than anyone.

Erza was right behind him. Like Natsu she had been a childhood rival to Gray. She had kept the two in line. The worst fear of the magic council had been the three of them working together.

Markov asked coming up to him," What do you know Loke?"

As calmly as he could he replied," Gray is in another world. For a mistake he made. Just like I had made one. Someone in that world has summoned a demon of Zeref."

Natsu's hands were clenching and unclenching. Loke had never seen him like that. Anger and pain shown in their onyx eyes met Loke's green ones.

He asked," What do you plan to do?"

Given confidence by the question Loke replied," I plan on using my magic to transport as many people and spirits as I can over. We will be stranded for a short time due to the lack of magic I'll have after performing such a spell. The Celestrial spirits will stand by whoever decides to go."

At least some of them would. It had been decided that Aries would stay behind. She would be their return ticket back to Earthland. Up on reviewing the old magics he found that the portal must be opened from both sides. Lupus would have to open the Lion gate in order for them to cross.

"I'll go. We are Fairy Tail. We never leave a member behind," came Natsu's determined voice.

"As will I. As drained as you say you will be Loke we will need a Celestrial wizard," that was Lucy. Fire was within her eyes as if daring him to disagree.

"I believe should go. If only to keep Natsu and Gray from killing each other," Erza calm voice.

If one listened closely they could hear the anger in her tone. Though no one who valued their lives would ever mention such a thing.

Loke looked at them nodding. This group would be enough. They would have to be. He led them out of the city into a field.

Pulling the gold black key from under his shirt he brought it up. On the key was the symbol of Lupus. A symbol that few had ever seen. Even fewer knew what it meant.

He focused his magic in the key and said," Open Gate of the Wolf! Lupus!"

A gold and black magic circle appeared below them. The power that came off it was immense. Though not nearly as strong as Loke remembered. Worry filled him for his friend. Now all they could do was wait.


	10. Return to the sky part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Nightmare WingXFallen Tenshi: Thanks for your review my friend. The summoner and demons won't know what hit them. Having the most powerful team together once more will prove interesting.

Hibiki's POV

He would need a few moments to pull this off. In that time he could not be attacked. Otherwise he would risk his magic shattering his fragile core. Then his magic would truly run rampant. There would be nothing to stop it from tearing his body apart.

He shouted to Yamato, "Don't let him finish that summoning spell! Be on guard there is likely another demon nearby."

The grey eyed teenager looked at him with worry but nodded. There was a time to show such worry. They both knew this wasn't it.

He focused on the magic that was calling to him. Without hesitation he pulled the key he protected for years out of his pocket. Never before had he used it. He always hoped that he would never have to.

A gold and black magic circle appeared below the black haired boy. The power was immense. Such power had never been seen in this world.

Hibiki said coldly," Open Gate of the Lion, Leo!"

This got the attention of the his companions. The magic circle filled with the remaining strength of the boy and the power of his gate.

On Earthland Leo's side of the Gate of Lupus also opened. Using his power he kept it open and members of Fairy Tail ran through it. First to go was Natsu Dragneel. The boy was hot headed as ever. There was something in the eyes of the pink haired boy. It was unfamiliar to even those who knew him the best.

Next to go through was Erza Scarlet. She was calmer but there was anger in those eyes. Anger that some one would dare hurt a member of her family.

Leo by that point was feeling weak. He could not keep the Gate open much longer. Lucy was the next to go through. Though a shadow went through at the same time. While the Lion gate holder saw it he could do nothing to stop the shadow. He was the final to go through the open gate. Leaving behind the world that so easily had become his home to a new world.

The drain on his core nearly sent him into unconsciousness. It was only when Leo came through that the draining stopped. He was barely able to keep his feet. Still there was a dangerous away that was noticeable even to a blind man.

Turning he found that Yamato had the summoner by the throat. While the demoning summoning ritual had stopped, it was not in time. In the summoners hand was a flute. It radiates dark malevolent magic.

While smaller in size he knew it was just as dangerous as a full sized demon. Just as dangerous as the demon that twice tried to kill him. Thankfully the demon was still locked in ice. As long as it was Ur would live on and Earthland would be safe from one demon.

He sensed rather than saw someone coming at him. As he dropped down he saw Yamato prepare to warn him. The attack hit his shoulder and Hibiki used the momentum to knock the other down.

Blue eyes widened with surprise when he saw who it was. A pink haired boy lay on the ground glaring him him. Natsu...

"Natsu?!"

That had Yamato turning to see what the issue was. His grey eyes took in each of the appearances. While Hibiki was surprised at their appearance he wasn't attacking them.

"He's not the only one Gray," came a familIar female voice.

He asked quietly," What are you guys doing here?"

Natsu said turning to face him," You needed help. No matter what you are still a member of Fairy Tail. As long as a guild works together," Hibiki said with him," There is nothing we can't do."

Erza said noting their surroundings, "This isn't much different from home. Is it Gray?"

Hibiki couldn't help it he laughed, "Oh Erza you have no idea," then he sobered up as he said, "This isn't the time however. There is at least one other demon here. Yamato don't let that man play the flute in his hand. It has a special song that is fatal to all who hear it."

Yamato tightened his grip on the man. Erza said noticing Hibiki's swaying, "You and Loke stay here. We will hunt down the other demon."

For a moment he hesitated then he nodded. They could find it but he would help fight the damn thing. He spent too long trying to protect this world only for it to be destroyed.

When the others had moved away to search for the demon Loke said, "I have word from the Celestial King."

Hibiki shook his head as he replied, "It's too late, Loke."

Loke glared at him as he said, "Your core is still unbroken. You could leave this fight to us. The King broke Celestial Law and I called him on it. You can return to the Celestial World."

Hibiki glared at his amber eyed friend as he replied, "I will not abandon this world to face the demons of Zeref. If I were to leave they would..."

He never forgot to finish that thought. The man with the flute was thrown across the field. The flute that held the demon floated in the air. It took him a few seconds to realize what was happening. The demon must have been sucking the magic from the man. Thus it now enough strength to take its true form.

From the shadows another form appeared. It was human in stature but it's strength was not. It had the strength to throw Natsu and Erza towards him. This would not end simply and he could not leave his friends to face two demons of Zeref alone.


	11. Return to the sky part 2

Hibiki's POV

Hibiki shouted over the roar of magic that surrounded them, "Erza! Natsu! Both of you focus on Lullabuy! The rest of us will focus on the other one!"

Immediately positions were switched even as Lullabuy took its true form. The form was akin to that of a giant tree. He knew he chose right when picking Erza and Natsu. They were the two most destructive members of Fairy Tail. Their combined techniques would make it impossible for the song to be played.

His attention was drawn as a new figure came walking towards him. It was the other demon. The one that he didn't know anything about.

To his surprise the demon was almost human in appearance. Hibiki was almost immediately reminded of Celestial Spirits. In a way he looked a lot like what Hibiki would look like in his true form. A form that he only entered once.

Beast magic was just as rare as Celestial magic. According to legend the first beast magic user was the first Celestial wolf. He found a human that shared his beliefs. As such he shared his magic with the person. This became the first user of beast magic.

Hibiki had not used beast magic despite it being his right to. His time mostly being spent in the human world he was barely intune with his inner beast. If he tried to use that magic it could go on a rampage.

Now was not the time to worry about such things. Not anymore. If this demon used beast magic he would have to use his own to counter it.

Yamato asked coming up next to him, "What's the plan, Hibiki?"

His phone was already out in preparation to summon demons. His steely grey eyes on the demon walking towards them. He wasn't fooled by its human like appearance. Years of working with Jp's had broken that.

He replied bringing his hands together one as a fist the other flat and supporting, "We fight it. If it comes down to it use the key. You will know what to say if necessary. Until then we fight to kill."

The demon snarled, "I am Jackal one of the Demons of Zeref. Who do I have the pleasure of killing?"

The air around Hibiki became ice cold as he said magic circle forming in front of him, "Hibiki Kuze once known as Gray Fullbuster a mage of Fairy Tail. Ice make, Lance!"

Sharpened ice lances shot from the circle towards the demon. There was a brief widening of its eyes before it moved out of the way.

It's own magic reacted to his. The transformation began almost immediately. It became a large dog like animal. Thankfully it wasn't quite as large as Lullabuy. It was far large than Yamato or Hibiki.

A shout of surprise from behind them made him turn to look at the approaching people, "What is that?"

Daichi stood there his face showing his surprise. Behind him Joe and Io stood with their phones drawn. Even a year later instincts born of two weeks fighting for their lives didn't fade.

Hibiki snapped, "Prepare for battle. Antiphyscial and holy. Stay together and focus on long rang demons."

The three of them immediately snapped into action. His attention was drawn back to his fight. Jackal came at him. His speed was extraordinary. Instead of using magic he dodged left narrowly avoiding a claw meant for his side. For such a big demon it was light on its feet.

Hibiki had to keep dodging away from the demon as it kept coming at him. There wasn't a chance to try and use ice maker magic. Even with his experience it would take precious seconds to use his magic. With the speed of this demon he didn't have those seconds.

A grey blur hit the much larger blond one. He recognized Cerberus immediately. He shot Yamato a thankful grin. Then he turned back to the battle.

Once more entering the ice make stance he said, "Ice make, Cannon."

A large cannon formed in his hands. In the same moment he flinched as he felt his core crack. It was as if someone stabbed him in the gut. He could feel his freezing magic enter his system from the cracks.

It wasn't the only thing to come forth. He canines elongated and his sense of smell became sharper. There weren't any claws yet but it was only a matter of time.

A blast of gold magic knocked Jackal away as he came in for another attack. Looking up he saw Leo standing there. A giant grin was etched across his face.

Leo said, "Your magic is getting out of control again. You're beginning to look like your Celeistal self."

Says the one who looked like a human lion. He could feel the magics in him trying to change him. It was why he kept such tight reigns on his magic.

Yamato asked carefully, "Hibiki?"

"Long story. Now is not the time to go into it."

Having kept one eyes on the battle with Lullabuy he saw a flame attack heading for them. He shoved Yamato out of the way and forced his magic forward.

He snarled, "Ice Make, Shield!"

The shield formed just in time to protect them from the flames. Despite the ice protecting them he could feel the heat lick his face. Then it disappeared and he smiled. There was only one of their number that could make flames disappear like that. Natsu...

Daichi inquired sounding surprised, "Did he just eat flames?"

Happy was the one who answered, " Natsu doesn't just breath fire. He specializes in a rare form of magic known as Dragon slayer magic. He can circulate fire within his body. Use it at any focus point. He also eats fire to renew his magical energy. That is what makes all the Dragon slayers special. They can eat their element."

The one that his friend was always searching for. Igneel the Flame Dragon King; the Dragon who raised Natsu.

In their distraction they didn't sense Jackal sneaking up on them. It wasn't until they saw a destructive magic heading towards them that they understood their mistake. If it had beem a year ago not one of them would've been distracted. It seemed that peace had dulled their reactions.

Hibiki threw himself in front of Yamato calling forth another ice shield. He didn't have enough magic or life force to cover both of them. Just enough to cover Yamato and so he did. A second later the full force of the blast him.

The last thing he heard before he fell unconscious was Yamato's shout, "HIBIKI!"


	12. Return to the sky part 3

A/N Thanks for your your reviews and support.

Nightmare WingXFallen Tenshi:Thanks for your your review my friend. Sorry about that. I'm glad you liked the chapter though.

Yamato's POV

Yamato shouted in horror, "Hibiki!"

The other boy had thrown himself in front of Yamato. His unfamiliar magic shielding the grey haired boy from the blast. The shield lasted just long enough to protect him from the blast then it fell apart.

Yamato's eyes were no longer for the battle raging around him. Instead they were only for his friend that lay barely alive on the ground. Then his brain kicked in and he rushed to the boy's side.

Quickly he cast media and other healing spells. To his dismay they barely seemed to affect him.

A familiar airheaded voice said, "Our magic will not save him, Yamato Hotsuin," a familiar man in a red striped suit came floating down, "His core is cracking and soon it will break completely."

Yamato snarled, "Alcor! What brings you here."

Alcor said his eyes narrowing dangerously at the demon named Jackal, "I sensed a demon that does not belong to this world. As an administrator I found it best to find out what it was. Two demons that don't belong," Alcor's gaze then dropped to Hibiki, "A dying fallen star that simply wanted to belong. Yamato Hotsuin, I once your family the power to summon demons. Behind that power was something to summon another group beings. They don't belong to any world but choose where they make their home. The Shining One chose here when he was banished. Only you can save what's left of him."

Yamato questioned, "How," even as he asked this he knew. The key that Hibiki had given him still lay in his pocket.

A fallen star? Celestial Spirit. His grey eyes looked down at his friend. It didn't matter if Hibiki was a Celestial Spirit. Yamato had lost him once, he wouldn't lose him again.

He pulled the key from his pocket gazing at it. The metal was not gold like Leo's but instead was black. The magic that radiated off of it was dark and familiar. Hibiki's magic, at least what was left of it.

Remembering the call out from before he called to his own magic intertwining it with that of Hibiki's. He called out as the breathing beside him stabilized slightly, "Open Gate of the Wolf. Open!"

Black and gold magic surrounded them. A magic circle went over Hibiki's chest. It slowly deceneded across the unconscious body. Vaguely he could hear the sounds of fighting around him. His main focus was keeping his magic flowing. Hibiki had to survive. This had to work.

The magic swirled around Hibiki giving him strength. It also began to change him. The physical changes were not blatantly obvious but to the trained eye they were there.

Below Hibiki's top lip was just a hint of a fang. His finger nails lengthened and no doubt were sharpened. Already the blue eyes were blinking open. The other groaned as he came back to consciousness.

Alcor smiled a look of relief crossed his gaze, "Shining One, it seems your plan worked. That was a gamble even for you."

Hibiki asked as if he couldn't believe his eyes, "Saiduq? Damn it, owe. I wasn't exactly expecting to take the full brunt of that demom's magic."

Yamato felt a sense of guilt. If it was anyone else he wouldn't have cared. This was Hibiki however and he always found it in him to care. The messy haired boy was a shining light in their dark world.

Hibiki was pushing himself up into a sitting position. His blue eyes were solely for the battle. His magic that had been given new life by Yamato's was dancing around them. It was dark and for the moment tamed.

Yamato had been given a taste of what his untamed magic was like. In one word it was terrifying. No demon he ever faced had such dark magic. It was little wonder the Gate of the Wolf was also known as the Gate of Darkness.

Yamato held out his hand to Hibiki who without any hesitation took it. He hauled the other to his feet. For half a second Hibiki swayed on his feet. Then he became steady his eyes hardened with determination.

Yamato asked concern lacing his tone, "Hibiki are you okay?"

Hibiki replied rubbing his side, "I'm fine, Yamato. We have to finish these guys. Otherwise they will tear apart Japan."

Yamato knew he was trying to divert his attention. There was still the issue of Hibiki's fading life force. He stabilized the other's magic for the moment. He knew however that it wouldn't last.

Hibiki's POV

His magic was swirling uncontrollably around him. The darkness lay heavily upon him. It was a feeling he never wanted to have again. His core was fracturing even more with each passing moment. Even without using his magic it seemed that his core was going to break.

Before that happened he had to defeat these demons. He could see Natsu and the others finishing Lullabuy. The demon didn't stand a chance against Fairy Tail. When a guild worked together. There was nothing they couldn't do.

Beyond his bond with the others in Fairy Tail lay another bond. It was fainter and newer. If he had not been looking he would have went right over it. Yamato opening the Gate had made a bond between them. Even should he die the connection would continue on to his next reincarnation.

The inner search continued until he came upon the darkness. The Jackel had broken through their defenses. There were shouts of warning but it was too late. However that wasn't for him.

When his eyes opened time seemed to have stopped. Celestial Magic was different for each holder. Even incarnations of the same Spirit still tended to have different kinds magic.

When other's said his magic was dark they were not exaggerating. It was known as Hell's magic. Due to its explosive nature he didn't use often. The last time he used it the area they had been in turned into a crater.

He growled sounding like his animal, "You choose the wrong world to try and destroy. This world is protected by the Wolf Gate," he turned his head to Yamato and added coldly, "You should step back. This isn't your normal magic."

Yamato took a step back as did his friends. Then he turned to the Jackel, the false Demon of Darkness. There would be no second chance for this one.

Pulling his magic forward he felt his crack again the strain almost too much but he kept at it. He snarled, "Hell's Magic! Wolf's Howl!"

His magic went straight to his throat from his core. It was similar to when Natsu used his Flame Dragon Roar. Instead of fire it was was pure darkness. There was no time for Jackal to react. He was thrown far away from them.

"Hell's Magic Wolf's form!"

That was another rare piece of magic. Besides takeover magic few could change their form. Both he and Leo could become their inner animals. It took more magic normally than they were willing to give.

Leo's form was that of a golden lion and his was an all black wolf with ice blue eyes. They were much larger than normal animals. Hibiki's form was roughly twice the size of a normal. Due to his age Leo was roughly three times the size.

A black and gold magic circle with the form of a wolf appeared in front of him. For half a second he hesitated. If he did this there was no going back. Then he rushed into the circle. As he passed through it he could feel his body changing.

His face elongated into a muzzle. Black fur sproated from all across his body. The bones in his back broke and changed their shape. His arms and legs grew and received paws and claws instead of hands.

When he landed on all fours he shook his fur. The world around him was no longer in color. It was in greys and blacks. He threw his head back and let out a defeaning howl. Everyone around him took a large step back in fear. Even Jackal was now giving him a wary look.

Leo said his eyes never leaving Hibiki's form, "That's a risky move on your part, Gray. Taking your animal form and using Hell's Magic will not save your magic. Not that I can fault you for it. Jackal this battle is practically over for you. No one, not a man, wizard, or demon can escape a wolf on its hunt."

Hibiki gave a toothy grin to his fellow Celestial Spirit. He knew this better than anyone. It was a hunt and it would not stop until one of them lay dead on this mountain. Hibiki's core was cracked and at any moment it would finally shatter.

In this form the pain was dulled to almost nothing. It was why he chose this form. He knew it would dull most of the pain he was in.

Shaking his head he crouched low as the Jackal began to charge. Dodging left he used his crouched position to spring up at the beast. He raked his claws down the other's chest. Expertly he moved away before the Jackal could recover.

His form was much larger than his human one. It however did provide freedom of movement that the other wasn't affordered.

The other continued to charge at him desperately trying to get a hit in. Hibiki danced around him trying to find an opening. He needed to end this quickly. Pieces were beginning to come off his core. Not enough to call it a shattering but holding this form for too long was unrealistic. Despite this he felt inexplicable happiness. It was the first hunt he done in a long time. He honestly missed the freedom of this form.

There were a handful of long range spells cast by his friends but he ignored it. This was between him and the Jackal. A test to see who truly was the top canine.

As he passed under another swipe he found an opening. The Jackal's throat was wide open. He launched himself at the throat and his fangs buried themselves into the soft flesh. The metallic taste of blood entered his mouth. His magic activated around them. It would be what truly killed the demon. Not just the grievous injury.

A much larger part of his core chose that moment to break off. Even in this form the pain was debilitating. A large claw knocked him away from the Jackal. The damage to the other was already done however. He would die before long.

The swipe combined with the loss in control over his magic was enough to force him back into his human form. Blood was coming from the four slash marks down his jacket. His body unable to move from its position in the grass.

Though he did find some semblance of accomplishment at seeing the light go out of the Jackal's eyes as he died. Natsu and the others were rushing to his side. They had won the battle but at what cost?


	13. Return to the sky part 4

A/N Thanks for your your reviews and support. Alright last official chapter guys. There will be an alternate ending.

Nightmare WingXFallen Tenshi: Thanks for your review my friend. Thank you so much for your support since the beginning.

Hibiki's POV

Around him grass began to freeze with his loss of control. The already cold air turned sub-zero.

The first to arrive at Hibiki's side was Yamato. The older boy's hands were warm upon his skin. Immediately he tried tried to sit up. This was no time to be showing weakness.

Yamato's warm hand pushed him back down as the other growled, "Damn it, Hibiki. Stay down."

His strength was waning enough as it was. There just wasn't enough energy in his body to fight the order. Instead he sagged onto the ground.

Loke was the next to appear by his side. His warm hand went to his navel and Hibiki could feel the other's warm magic enter him. It tried to chase away the subzero cold but wasn't successful.

Loke swore, "Damn it! You core is splintering. We need to do a magical transfusion. It should hold your core together long enough for us to return to the Celestial World."

Otome was there in a second. Her doctor's bag was something Hibiki was intimately familiar with. She had saved his life once with it. That and a bit of luck that Miyako had been nearby at the time. However she could only save him once. They still needed a wizard that specialized in a dark magic form.

Otome began setting the iv and said, "Chief Hotsuin hold out your arm and prepare to use the Dragon Stream."

Yamato's hand left his chest began to roll up his sleeve. An iv was set in his arm as well.

Natsu asked his dark eyes on Hibiki, "What's wrong with Gray? What are you doing to him?"

"Natsu... you remember what happened to Loke? Well Gray pushed himself to far. Much farther than even Loke did," came Lucy's voice. She like Erza was the voice of reason. Or at least tried to be.

Natsu's eyes widened then softened. The two of them had never been on the best of terms. That didn't mean they didn't care about one another. Just that they didn't show it as often. A guild was a family. No matter what they looked out for one another.

His friends that he made in this world all crowded around. Daichi kneeled next to Yamato his brown eyes holding untold worry. An unfamiliar blue haired man came forward.

Ezra growled, "Jellal! What are you doing here?"

The one called Jellal replied, "I saw you and your friends leaving. So I followed naturally curious about where you would with such looks on your faces. I'm glad I did. You need a naturally dark magic to help you core stabilize correct?"

"Yes," came his choked reply as the Dragon Stream activated. The rush of power made Hibiki's head spin.

Jellal's voice stated, "I have the Heavenly Body Magic. It's compatible with his magic."

Another iv was started as Hibiki's vision faded in and out. The rush of a new magic unfamiliar but compatible with his own entered his system. It took all of his strength to turn and look at Yamato. Then his vision faded to black.

The last thing heard was Yamato telling him to hang on.

Yamato's POV

Watching Hibiki's eyes close had to be the most terrifying experience of his life. He knew the younger boy was dying. It was only thanks to his immense will that Hibiki even still lived. The will to live could only help someone for so long.

The blue haired man had a magic circle activated. It held a golden light with just a hint of black along the edges.

His control over the Dragon Stream was focused on the boy. The power melded with the magic and went to the boy's core. A black magic circle formed over the boy's chest. It was the same magic circle as when he called forth Hibiki's power.

Otome said her eyes on the circle, "It's cracking with his core. Chief more power from the Dragon Stream. Otherwise we will lose him."

Yamato focused more on his bond to the Dragon Stream. His bond was stronger than many of his clan. If it wasn't for this he likely would have been cast out of the clan years ago. The elders never liked him and the feeling was mutual.

Hibiki couldn't die here. His friend had promised that they would travel the world together. It had been a promise one that he knew Hibiki would try his hardest to keep.

The man Jellal's hands were shaking with the amount of magic he was exerting. The magic being used was pure and untamed. Siphoning it off to another person was difficult for anyone not trained to.

Even a trained healer such as Otome was struggling to keep up. She had successfully done this once. She could do it again, right?

Loke said his hand touching were Hibiki's core lay, "It's stitching back together. Once it's stabilized I'll take him back to the Celestial World. He's in no shape to make the trip himself."

Daichi inquired softly, "Will he be allowed back? What about the ban?"

"It was illegal ban," Loke growled, "The path to the stars have opened for him again."

Yamato breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed Hibiki wasn't as lost as the other thought he was. However what were the chances that his friend would come back? He could return to the world that he grew up in.

A cold hand touched his that didn't have an iv tube in it. Blue eyes met his grey ones.

Hibiki's pained voice said, "Yamato, I swear to you, that I will return. Fairy Tail was my first home. This is my chosen home. I'll always find a way to return here."

Yamato smiled softly at the younger boy. It didn't take him long to return to consciousness. The boy winced at the influx of magic entering his core.

Hibiki said trying to sit up despite the hands trying to keep him down, "Loke it's stitched together," the for now was left unsaid.

Otome stated her eyes on the boy's abdomen, "He's right. For now it's stitched together. Using magic however, Hibiki, is not advisable."

Loke gently pulled out the iv from Hibiki's hand. Yamato asked cooly his grey eyes meeting amber, "Will he be allowed to return to this world?"

"He will be. Celestial Spirits can move between worlds at their choosing. With the paths open he will be able to move as he used to. It will be a few weeks before he can though. His core needs time to stabilize."

Loke slipped Hibiki's arm around his shoulders and opened the gate between worlds. Hibiki said seconds before he walked through, "I'll see you again soon, Yamato."

Yamato wanted to reach out and stop him. The smile he received was blinding and then they were gone. He felt cold on the inside but he knew. One day Hibiki would return. When he did Yamato would be waiting for him.


	14. Lost to the sky

A/N Thanks for your your reviews and support. Alright last official chapter guys. There will be an alternate ending.

Nightmare WingXFallen Tenshi: Thanks for your review my friend. Thank you so much for your support since the beginning.

Hibiki's POV

Around him grass began to freeze with his loss of control. The already cold air turned sub-zero.

The first to arrive at Hibiki's side was Yamato. The older boy's hands were warm upon his skin. Immediately he tried tried to sit up. This was no time to be showing weakness.

Yamato's warm hand pushed him back down as the other growled, "Damn it, Hibiki. Stay down."

His strength was waning enough as it was. There just wasn't enough energy in his body to fight the order. Instead he sagged onto the ground.

Loke was the next to appear by his side. His warm hand went to his navel and Hibiki could feel the other's warm magic enter him. It tried to chase away the subzero cold but wasn't successful.

Loke swore, "Damn it! You core is splintering. We need to do a magical transfusion. It should hold your core together long enough for us to return to the Celestial World."

Otome was there in a second. Her doctor's bag was something Hibiki was intimately familiar with. She had saved his life once with it. That and a bit of luck that Miyako had been nearby at the time. However she could only save him once. They still needed a wizard that specialized in a dark magic form.

Otome began setting the iv and said, "Chief Hotsuin hold out your arm and prepare to use the Dragon Stream."

Yamato's hand left his chest began to roll up his sleeve. An iv was set in his arm as well.

Natsu asked his dark eyes on Hibiki, "What's wrong with Gray? What are you doing to him?"

"Natsu... you remember what happened to Loke? Well Gray pushed himself to far. Much farther than even Loke did," came Lucy's voice. She like Erza was the voice of reason. Or at least tried to be.

Natsu's eyes widened then softened. The two of them had never been on the best of terms. That didn't mean they didn't care about one another. Just that they didn't show it as often. A guild was a family. No matter what they looked out for one another.

His friends that he made in this world all crowded around. Daichi kneeled next to Yamato his brown eyes holding untold worry. An unfamiliar blue haired man came forward.

Ezra growled, "Jellal! What are you doing here?"

The one called Jellal replied, "I saw you and your friends leaving. So I followed naturally curious about where you would with such looks on your faces. I'm glad I did. You need a naturally dark magic to help you core stabilize correct?"

"Yes," came his choked reply as the Dragon Stream activated. The rush of power made Hibiki's head spin.

Jellal's voice stated, "I have the Heavenly Body Magic. It's compatible with his magic."

Another iv was started as Hibiki's vision faded in and out. The rush of a new magic unfamiliar but compatible with his own entered his system. It took all of his strength to turn and look at Yamato. Then his vision faded to black.

The last thing heard was Yamato telling him to hang on.

Yamato's POV

Watching Hibiki's eyes close had to be the most terrifying experience of his life. He knew the younger boy was dying. It was only thanks to his immense will that Hibiki even still lived. The will to live could only help someone for so long.

The blue haired man had a magic circle activated. It held a golden light with just a hint of black along the edges.

His control over the Dragon Stream was focused on the boy. The power melded with the magic and went to the boy's core. A black magic circle formed over the boy's chest. It was the same magic circle as when he called forth Hibiki's power.

Otome said her eyes on the circle, "It's cracking with his core. Chief more power from the Dragon Stream. Otherwise we will lose him."

Yamato focused more on his bond to the Dragon Stream. His bond was stronger than many of his clan. If it wasn't for this he likely would have been cast out of the clan years ago. The elders never liked him and the feeling was mutual.

Hibiki couldn't die here. His friend had promised that they would travel the world together. It had been a promise one that he knew Hibiki would try his hardest to keep.

The man Jellal's hands were shaking with the amount of magic he was exerting. The magic being used was pure and untamed. Siphoning it off to another person was difficult for anyone not trained to.

Even a trained healer such as Otome was struggling to keep up. She had successfully done this once. She could do it again, right?

Loke said his hand touching were Hibiki's core lay, "It's stitching back together. Once it's stabilized I'll take him back to the Celestial World. He's in no shape to make the trip himself."

Daichi inquired softly, "Will he be allowed back? What about the ban?"

"It was illegal ban," Loke growled, "The path to the stars have opened for him again."

Yamato breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed Hibiki wasn't as lost as the other thought he was. However what were the chances that his friend would come back? He could return to the world that he grew up in.

A cold hand touched his that didn't have an iv tube in it. Blue eyes met his grey ones.

Hibiki's pained voice said, "Yamato, I swear to you, that I will return. Fairy Tail was my first home. This is my chosen home. I'll always find a way to return here."

Yamato smiled softly at the younger boy. It didn't take him long to return to consciousness. The boy winced at the influx of magic entering his core.

Hibiki said trying to sit up despite the hands trying to keep him down, "Loke it's stitched together," the for now was left unsaid.

Otome stated her eyes on the boy's abdomen, "He's right. For now it's stitched together. Using magic however, Hibiki, is not advisable."

Loke gently pulled out the iv from Hibiki's hand. Yamato asked cooly his grey eyes meeting amber, "Will he be allowed to return to this world?"

"He will be. Celestial Spirits can move between worlds at their choosing. With the paths open he will be able to move as he used to. It will be a few weeks before he can though. His core needs time to stabilize."

Loke slipped Hibiki's arm around his shoulders and opened the gate between worlds. Hibiki said seconds before he walked through, "I'll see you again soon, Yamato."

Yamato wanted to reach out and stop him. The smile he received was blinding and then they were gone. He felt cold on the inside but he knew. One day Hibiki would return. When he did Yamato would be waiting for him.


End file.
